The Dragon
by Chocolate Thunder
Summary: In a world of love and hate, two people from different walks of life, blurr lines of Prince and pauper to find true happiness. When tragity strike will love conquer all or will be blown away with the ashes.
1. Profiles

Profiles

Katara: 17 years old. She has cerulean eyes. She dumped Avatar Aang for a reason unknown. She is currently single. Has an older brother name Sokka. Has a crush on Fire Lord Zuko. She is Master Water Bender, Master Healer, and Master Blood Bender. Has a father named Hakoda. She is still a virgin. She is from the Southern Water Tribe. She is the Southern Water Tribe Princess. She is 5'7.4 about 5'7.

Zuko: 19 years old. He has golden eyes. He left Mai hanging because she wanted to be Fire Lady. He is currently single. Has a little sister named Azula. Has a desire for Princess Katara. He is a Master Fire Bender, better than Ozai, Azula, and the Avatar's fire power combined. Can change his fire temperature (causing it to change color from red, orange, yellow, gold, pale green (like Toph's eyes), green, dark green, light blue, dark blue, violet, purple, indigo, black, and white, and silver). Can bend lighting, can turn lighting into a ball of electricity can forge the ball with white fire to match heat, can fly with fire, and can close wounds with fire. Has a father named Ozai. He used to have a scar but Princess Katara healed it after the war. He is not a virgin. He is from the Fire Nation. He is the Fire Lord. He is 6'6.8 about 6'7. He is a Dragon Master of Fire Bending.

Toph: 15 years old. She has pale green eyes. Has a crush on Avatar Aang. She is currently single. She is Master Earth bender and a Master Metal Bender. Has a father named _ Bei Fong. She is still a virgin. She is from the Earth Kingdom.

Aang: 15 years old. He has gray eyes. Katara dumped him for a reason unknown. He is currently single. He is last of the Air Benders. He is Avatar. He is still a virgin. He is 5'11. Has a crush on Katara. Has a deep, dark desire for Toph Bei Fong.

Sokka: 20 years old. She has sky blue eyes. He is married to Suki. He is currently married. He is a master of the sword, boomerang, and comedy. He is not a virgin. He is 6'0.

Suki: 20 years old. She has dark purpley eyes. She is married to Sokka. She is currently married, Master fighter. She is not a virgin. She is 5'8.

Azula: 17 year old. She has amber eyes. She is a Master Fire Bender. She can change the fire color from red to blue, but she prefers blue. If she _**is**_ a virgin unknown at the moment. She is 5'5. She can make lightning bolts. She is currently single _(nobody wants her)_. She is from the Fire Nation. (The rest will break my fingers)

Mai: 18 years old. She has brownish amber eyes. She is a blades Master. She left the Fire Lord for Mayor Lee. She is weird and 6'2.

Ty Lee: She is a happy girl. 17 years old. She has hazel eyes. She can block chi, master of martial arts. She 5'7.

Lee: 22 years old. He has brown eyes. He is 6'2. Has a desire to be Fire lord. He is a womanizer. He is a Fire Bender. He is a Mayor.

Iroh: He is 53 years old. He has amber eyes .He had 1 child. His wife and child passed died. He is a fire bending master. He is Dragon of the West. He is 5'3. Has a brother named Ozai. His father was Fire Lord Azulon. He is Prince of the Fire Nation. He is currently single.

The Secret Lady: She is 40 years old. She has 2 children. Her husband is in prison for his treason against the world. She is skilled in the art of lying. Her voice has the power of killing, seducing, and overpowering the minds of everybody except those that have achieved true inner peace (Zuko). She is not a virgin. She is 5'10.

Naylina: 21 years old. She has green eyes. She has a crush on Fire Lord Zuko and will do anything to get him. She is skilled in the Fire Bending. Her parents were killed by water benders. She is 5'8.5. She is a virgin.

**Remember some of these characters may not appear in the story until the plot gets going.**


	2. The Dragon

I Got a New Man

By

co(:$:)co

Fire Lord Zuko woke up in his bed. He was still waiting for the arrival of the Southern Water Tribe princess. He knew he loved Katara and he wanted to tell her. Mai had been tired of waiting to get married, so she left Zuko (Fire Lord Zuko) for a Noble with a _wildside_. She kept telling Zuko the same thing, I want to travel, it has been 5 month Zuko, marry me. Zuko had enough and told her if you want to travel go, if you want to rush into marriage go find a Noble, if you are bored leave. So she left. Zuko was still in his thoughts when a guard busted in.

"F..Fa ..Fire Lord, Princess Katara is here" said the guard. Then Zuko asked "Chin, why are you so scared of me, I don't bite" Zuko chuckled. " Fire Lord it is just you are the most powerful bender in the world, and your temper is legendary, you are have beaten the most powerful benders in the world from all 4 nations, you are more powerful than the Avatar, you are also Dragon of White Flame, Dragon of the Silver, Black,and Golden Flame. You are the first tamer of Lighting, Dragon of Lighting in fact" said the guard.

"I am not that powerful, if you wanted to, you can beat me, you know what, you and all the other guards after I get dressed we will spar."

"That is all fun and good but won't you say hello to your friends Zuko" said Katara. When she walked in the guard went to go tell every guard to get ready to spar the Fire Lord.

"Katara, how are you" Zuko said

Then Zuko got out of his bed and the silk sheets slid off him. Katara stared at the blood red sheets and imagined how she would look in the those sheets nexy to Zuko. When she look up at Zuko she was blushing because of that innaporate thought. Then when she realized he was tall, very tall, so when she relaxed her head she was looking at Zuko's chest, unknowingly she looked down and saw very toned abs. She continued looking down to discover Zuko slept naked. She saw 8 inches (8.4 exactly) of Zuko she has never saw or really imagined before. Katara was shocked and was just staring at him, she knew Zuko had one, but she never thought it would be so **BIG**.

"Katara are you okay, Katara" Zuko was yelling, then he noticed that Katara was staring at him and not only Katara, but three other **Female** guards that rushed in. He noticed that they were all dumb-struck and were not looking at his face but at his _special place_ then it hit him. They were staring at his body. When ever he sparred or trained there were women staring at him and Katara and the guards were no exception, they were women and were also staring.

"Umm.... hello, ladies I need to go and bathe and put clothes on, for my spar with the guards..so, um...bye" then Zuko ran to his bathroom

Then in unison they all said "Damn"

The first of the guard said "No wonder he is called **The Dragon**"

The second guard said "Mai must me a** fool** to leave him"

Then Katara "He is single" she said it shocked.

"Not for long" The third guard said

* * *

When Mai left, she started dating Mayor Lee. She saw how he treat women on the outside. She saw him treat them with respect, love and passion. She also the way he kissed them, touched them, the way he walked with them. She thought that he would be perfect; he was a Noble so her parents could not get mad at her any more than they are (for leaving the most powerful man on the planet).

She walks over to Noblemen Lee and says "Lee isn't the sun just dazzling today" in turn Nobleman Lee said "The sun is beautiful, but not as beautiful as you are, but may I ask why the Fire Lord's lady is flirting with me." "I am not the Fire Lord's Lady, if you want me I am Mayor Lee's lady" Mai said in a monotone. "May I ask why you want to be _my_ lady when you could be with the man even more powerful than the Avatar" said Lee. "I grew bored with him and his honor he won't do anything passionate with me, until we are married, but he won't marry me, but _you_ I have heard rumors from the looks of it are true, you are nothing short of good man and with training your power could surpass Fire Lord's" said with fake sincerity.

"Maybe you will my girl, Mai can you tell me how Zuko was able to get so powerful" said Lee.

"One day Katara came by the palace to heal his scar with water from a lake near-by, then when it healed, his chi balanced out and his flame became blue like Azula's, he kept sparring with the Avatar and then he grew so powerful he repeatedly beat the Avatar. So he went on a quest and when he came back 3 months later he was …..the way he is now." Mai said in monotone.

"Interesting, anything else" said Lee

"No, Lee I think you are so cute" said Mai happily

The Lee angled his face and kissed Mai.

* * *

"What is wrong with that girl, she left the Fire Lord, the most powerful man on Earth for mere mayor, that excuse for a nobleman" Mai Dad

"Especially now that Fire Lord Zuko has no scar he is even more handsome, and that fool left the perfect man for a womanizer, I bet she already lost her virginity" said Mai's Mom

"Zuko wouldn't slept with Mai because of his _**honor, **_but that Mayor has no honor we were so close to being part of the royal family" Mai's Mom

"Wife it is not too late, Mai will grow bored with the Mayor and go back to Zuko, all we need is for Zuko to stay single"

"How is the Fire Lord going to stay single, he has gorgeous body, a handsome face, he is tall, he the most powerful bender on Earth, he is even more powerful then the Avatar, Ozai, and Azula combined. If Zuko was wanted war like Ozai he would have won, our only hope is that he has no desire for anyone else" Mai Mom

"Yes wife, I agree but if Mai lost her virginity before marriage, the Fire Lord may not want her anymore" Mai's Dad

"Zuko has only had eyes for Mai, even when they were children" Mai's Mom

"Yes, what we need is a distraction, " Mai's Dad

What we need is for Azula to escaped prison" Mai's Mom

"Yes, and I know who would help us, for the right price." Mai's Dad


	3. The Fight

Golden Eyes

By

co(:$:)co

I don't own Avatar

_**Now For the Story…**_

After the embarrassing accident in Zuko's room, Katara left to go unpack and calm down. The guards followed her, for an excuse to leave the Fire Lord's room. Katara passed the royal family's garden, also a place that Zuko went to religiously, for a moment our azure-eyed beauty stared upon the spot that Zuko said that he and his mother had sat together.

At least one woman that he loved in his life unfortunately that blessed women is gone and fortunately that empty spot was open to any woman and Agni was as good a god as Zuko told her then maybe she might be able to fill that barren place in her beloved's heart but… She looked at it for a while and kept walking.

When she got to her room she was in shock how could her mind betray her, how could her self control falter and waver and now apparently fail her, why does her back have cold sweat, why was her racing from looking at a place a friend of hers sat. All these emotions were hitting her all at once, all these strange feelings smacking her mind around, spinning her around messing with her head it was too much and she lost her power over body and she fell on the piece of furniture erect for pleasure and rest fitting in light blue sheer silk sheets the color bearing her and her origin honor and the golden trim telling her that she was still in the household of the royal family, it was one of the members of the royal family that she was currently infatuated with. Katara body's current situation made her stay in the queen size plush matter that was air on her body hugging all of her curvaious body willing her to stay in its soft clutches. Her back lifted and the miniature pools of great pure ocean waster that she relied for sight scanned the room. Someone took the liberty of unpacking her things while she left to _greet_ Zuko. Someone also took the liberty of buying her new clothes.

Katara was so happy that her room was big. In the South Pole everything was the same except for the structure and scale of building but on the inside it was very bland the rooms are shiny and solid but was not easy to paint and decorate. On the contrary in the Fire Nation everything to her was distinctive and spirited and so decorated. The walls ranged from and dark blood red to a light scarlet and even and strange type of dark summer orange the workmanship of all the tables and dishes and everything she saw was artistic and well done she had no idea how people could have all of this and handle it day to day. The exotic woman had raised her body and walked to her closet. She had a walk- in closet that was a mixture of dress and outfit that ranged from scarlet to red, orange and yellow, sapphire to sky blue, and indigo to purple there was a gold lining to the full length mirror but one dress that hit her was a black dress that would have stopped at her knees with silver lining and a sleek gold finish at the neck line it was at the back of the closet.

"I wonder why something so wonderful is at the back," Katara thought

Our Water Tribe Princess was about to look for more pieces like the one she was eyeing but before she could take another look a servant stopped her track of thought. One of the nameless and very devoted servants called to her.

"Miss, miss, miss" screamed The Servant

"Would you like to watch Fire Lord Zuko spar all of the guards" The Servant

"All of them, how" Katara

"Apparently he want a challenge, or to prove that he not very powerful" The Servant

"I always doubted if Zuko had a brain, now I know he is truly stupid" Katara mumbled very lowly to herself

Then as swift as she came in the servant left Katara to her thoughts before that she could not even recall. So she explored her room to find a living room complete with a table, window, couch, and décor ready in a mixture of her origin and the style of the fire nation. A study was found with scrolls and desk and inkpad. After she was done she came back to her bedroom. This time she looked at the sheets they were still blue, and the sheets were still soft and silk, but they were **blue**. Her mind did not react like this before but now something was irking her. Then she was reminded how she wanted to be next to Zuko in _**his **_red silk sheets. She mentally slapped herself for letting herself think such thoughts. She just left Aang so she shouldn't be thinking like this, her heart should now but shattered, right now her mind should not even think or bring her back to the same person, Zuko, but of her past relationship that took 5 years of her life, 4 as friends and 1 as a couple.

Zuko of all people _spoiled prince Zuko, _Zuko that hunt her down, Zuko that almost burned down Keyoshi. But also Zuko that taught Aang fire bending, Zuko that stopped the war, Zuko that helped her find her mother's killer. Yet somehow those golden eyes were calling her, begging her to look into them and peer into his soul and know his deepest, darkest desires. Those eyes were burning away all her senses and filling them all of him, his smell, his look, they way he looked they way he felt. Those puddles of molten fire were just so enchanting. She didn't know if it was because she had a crush on him and wanted to love him or if it were just lust. It really was all too much to think of all at one time.

But who could blame her if she wanted to be his woman be the Fire Lord's consort, or wife. That title did not should so overbearing as being the Avatar girlfriend, or the rebuilder of nations. No, just being with the one she loved, having a title as Fire Lady was huge but was the companion of the Fire Lord. The title Fire Lady given to one that was the _princess_ of the Water Tribes. There would people that would oppose their love, that was one of the reasons why she was scared to be honest with herself. Fire and Water, in harmony, to opposite with an even more clashing with their personalities and egos, the thought was challenging and even hard to concept to some, but to her it was a natural as the waves flowing and the heat of the fire and of passions slightly elevating the temperature of the water. It was like two of exactly different cultures, elements, and social class forging together to make perfect…peace.

"Now it makes sense," Katara said aloud startling the person rearranging her wardrobe.

Katara now knew the perfect way to cement peace in the mind and hearts of all the people or at least most. In all place around the Earth there was one common fact and sign.

**Ying and Yang**

That was what would help the people that don't believe in peace. If two exact opposite can live together in peace then so can the rest of the world. Now the only problem was growing the guts to execute the objective.

**Making Zuko hers.**

Remembered that the fight with the guards would start shortly and she needed to talk to Zuko before the fight. Her body had finally caught up with her mind so the whole of Katara was racing around the world hundreds of times in one minute and as a matter of fact they were still in her bedroom. Her body had started feeling what it should have several minutes ago. She had a rush of butterflies and light headedness, her legs had become Jell-O at the though being with Zuko that for several minutes she was in her own little paradise filled with dreams and fantasies and thing that would get me kick off fan fiction if I explained vividly before the fastest and loudest wave of sound blast through her ear and shocked her out of state of mind.

"The battle will begin when the sun reaches the statue of the great Agni"

That minute all the servant and guards were busying about and one of these people told the princess to get ready. Since it was not an important thing to the Fire Nation, it a monumental deal to the Fire Nation Citizens. They all wanted to watch their beloved Fire Lord fight for some it was a chance to get the Fire Lord's attentions, to some it was a chance to show their patriotic ness and homage, to some it was chance to study the Fire Lord and copy some of his moves and use them, and finally to some it was just a wonderful show and a chance to witness a wonderful specimen of male show off his body and admire the body from afar. But for all they all wanted to watch for some reason or for no reason.

Katara wanted to get his attention and talk and have a great and glorious show. So he walked into her closet and searched for an outfit worthy of such an occasion. She looked outside her window and decided it was a great day. Katara decided to wear Fire Nation clothes to show her feeling on the country. She wore a long skirt that had a flow a mid drift shirt that stopped at her navel and had no cleavage but showed the clitoge a bit. The color complimented her skin tone and as a finish she wore a gold necklace with rubies in it, and the she wore comfortable slippers. When she was done with her look and felt that she looked good she left her room to go and find Zuko.

OoO

Zuko was just leaving his room and heading to the stadium when he saw the exotic beauty whose skin to rich and mocha to be Fire Nation. The stunning woman was Katara. The one he desired and was too proud to declare his undying love two. The blood red robe was very light but he felt a strange heat coming to him when he sensed Katara's presence was close. He wanted her so much but sadly she could not be. He a Man a Fire and her a Woman of Water they were complete opposites entirely. He wanted to talk to Katara but the verbal fight was won when the sapphire eyed one's mouth let words slip out first.

"Zuko you are going to fight all the guards, good luck"

"Katara thanks so much and have a great time in the stadium"

"Zuko after the fight I want to talk, so don't hurt badly or I'll make the injures worse" Katara joked

They walked to the stadium together Zuko walking to the main arena and Katara walking to the stands and before both could take another breathe the announcer yelled

"People take your seats, and get ready to watch our most honorable Fire Lord battle all 280 guards".

"280"yelled from the crowd, astonished that their lord would dare.

The Fire Lord got in position and the anthem to Agni was sung and then the battle had begun.

Since the war ended new guards had been added of different origins. The Earth bender had lifted all the guard as a whole up so they would have the advantage over the Fire Lord. The Fire Bender then worked together to blast whorl pool of flames at the Fire Lord. The Fire Lord was ready and had used one of the hottest and bright flames to lift himself in the air and to impress a certain lady that was enchanted by his movement already. The lime green flame was shot out in large bursts that raised him in the air then when he was about 50 to 75 feet high in the air he shot a large mass of golden flames at the earth benders. In order to protect themselves from the intense heat of the Golden flame the Earth Benders worked together to incase all the guards in a solid barrier of Earth. Instead of keeping the mass of earth up to keep an advantage over their lord they were on the defense.

The People in the stadium were cheer for their lords; some were batting their eyelashes and giggling flirtatiously. Some were clapping and yelling "Fire Lord, burn those guards to a crisp". Other and may I point out most were at awe and had immediate respect for the Fire Lord. The once Prince Zuko who could not even face his father to an Agni Kai, that Prince Zuko was shamed with a mark on his left eye to show his coward ness, that same Prince Zuko that was always lower to his sister, that could never beat her. Now he was Fire Lord Zuko free to prove to the world how strong he really is, the new Fire Lord Zuko that had conquered flame that some didn't know was even manageable to create, and lastly the new Fire Lord with a clear face void of any mark that proved that even though he was to some a victim now he is to all a victor.

The sight was amazing the Golden Fire's heat was so strong that the outer crust of the globe of Earth was scorched and the inside was heating up to such amazing temperatures all the guard were force to abandon their fortress and fight.

Simultaneously each Earth bender shot rock at the Fire Lord and the Fire Bender forced bright red and orange balls of pure destruction and the Water benders shot shards of razor sharp ice at the Fire Lord. The non-benders were trying to get close enough to the Fire to get to his pressure point and maybe throw a boomerang or two. The guards were back in offense and they had the Fire Lord on the defense. To protect himself he made a wall of dark blue fire to oppose the ice shards, he pushed that wall toward all the guards. He kick swirl of a lighter shade of blue flame in 180-degree fashion to get all the guards. To impress his people more made a dark blue fire whip that was very close to black flame not as hot but in fact a bit cold in both hands. He whipped most of the huge boulders that were sent at him breaking them in various shapes and miniature rocks. He dispersed the flames and focused his attention at the other huge boulders at the fireball that were hurdling at him at astonishing speeds. The Fire lord traced his fore finger and middle finger in a wayward and zig zagging manor conjuring bolts of lighting he waited a few moments charging the massive amounts of energy. Forcing the untamable to yield to him, making the wild energy to wait until being released and finally making use of the neutral gin and doing nothing, Zuko listen and waited until it was the right it to…

That exact moment Zuko sent the bolt of lightning at the ground that the guards shaking the ground under them send half of all the guards flying out of the stadium.

…Strike.

From there he sent large amount of orange flame the standard of Fire Bending, blow after blow stopping all the Fireballs. Now it was time to impress his people and a certain female he gathered all his energy and made barriers and wave of blue flames mimicking the water that the water bender used against him. He bent the wave like flame bending them like water he made fire tentacles making sure they were a safe distance from his body he make a wave of fire a sent it at the fire benders remaining using the fire to circle them bring the heat closer and closer to them before the fire benders used their own fire break free from the fire wave. So Zuko just as he planned use their disadvantage against them.

**They were near the edge of the battlefield!**

He sent a series of Fireballs at them and they retreated to find a place to hit back but unfortunately they step out of the battlefield and was out of the fight. While Fire Lord Zuko got rid of all the fire benders the remaining Earth Benders and Water Bender was ready for Fire Lord Zuko. The Earth bender had planned a winning strategy. Most of the guards were in the army at some point and all of them were either the best or the smartest but all of guards of the Palace had a talent that made Fire Lord Zuko pick them for the job of protecting him and hopefully in the future his family. This fight proved him to correct in picking them. All the guards had held their ground and had fought very well.

The Fire Lord looked at his people and scanned the crowd. The girl that were flirting with him he passed them with a smile and when his eyes connected with Katara's his attention was some where else and his ear did not hear the yells and scream of his people but all of him was enchanted with Katara.

**That was his mistake!**

The Earth Benders had taken that opportunity to encase his legs in earth and they use the earth to grip his arm so he could not bend. The Water bender had frozen the material that paralyzed any way he could move his hands. The Water benders lifted Zuko body and had frozen a giant wave and froze Zuko to it. They thought they were going to win but they didn't know that Zuko trained with the dragon so therefore he was a dragon master. Zuko breathe white fire and melted the wave and the ice enforcement on his earth shackles. The water bender tried to refreeze him but Zuko had used his fire to cut the shackles on his hand then use his hands and white fire to cut himself out. Then he made silver pillars of fire with his hands and feet and blasted several feet into the air. In the air he made lighting and charged it and used white fire explode the lightning. The wild energy traveled with the white fire, so similar in heat that they forged together perfectly. The explosion making a charged ball of pure energy, he charge it and used only his feet to fly back to earth he released the bomb to the center or the stadium the earth benders went under ground to shield themselves from the small explosion but the water benders were forced out of the battle field flying their fall was cushions by the water balloon they created in the nick of time. Now the Earth Benders were left there were at least 50 left. Someone had to win and the fate was to be decided now.

The Earth Benders were tired and so was Fire Lord but were they going to admit it and stop or keep fighting until there was a clear winner.

The Earth benders stopped try to impress people and just did the easiest thing…

Knock Fire Lord Zuko out of the ring. The Earth bender suddenly sent a huge pillar under The Fire Lord's feet sending Zuko fly in to the air and ultimately out of the ring. But Zuko is not going to lose so easily is he….

**NO**

Fire Lord Zuko used all his power to control his flight by shooting fire out of his feet, blue fire.

Our Zuko used the remainder of his energy to make fire replica of his body and sent one white flame one and one golden flame toward the earth at terrifying speeds. The first on hit the earth and force all the guard out of the ring, the second stopped and stood proud as the golden flame burned proudly. The real Zuko got to the Earth and stood wearily in front of the golden standing replica.

The crowd went wild they were all screaming and Zuko slowly walked to his people and sat down facing them he blew smoke out of his nose then he burned the Fire Nation Emblem in orange flame the standard of all Fire Benders.

The Announcer yelled at the top of his lungs

"Our Honorable Fire Lord has won, I repeat our gracious Fire Lord has won against all 280 guards"

Many people walked up to the Fire Lord and praised him and told how great he was and flirted with him. But when an exotic beauty with skin to dark to Fire Nation and eyes that reflect the bright sky walked up to him all his energy had been replenished. He was tired but who fight all over again just to impress and please the Water Tribe Princess.

Katara walked up to Zuko when all the drama and yelling ended and told Zuko softly but very urgently said.

"We need to talk, now"

What would she want to tell me, Zuko mind raced, the words, those words, five word, that held so much mystery.

Why do we need to talk?

All I know is that**…**

.…._** WE NEED TO TALK!**_

……………………………………………….Oh…………….Oh…………….…Oh……………….Oh………………..

Word of the Update

Honorificabilitudinitatibus – With honor

Zuko always want to do everything with Honorificabilitudinitatibus.

!!! Peace!!!


	4. The Secret Lady

The Secret Lady

By

co(:$:)co

Mai's parents were thinking about the proper person to hire to help Azula escape. There have been rumors that Fire Lord Zuko was falling for a water witch. All of the people that would do it were either clumsy, men that needed money for their children to go to school, or were people looking for a get rich quick scheme. That is what Mai's parents thought until they layed their eyes on a woman. This woman was known as **The Secret Lady** she used her talent of overpowering the mind to get the job. The Secret Lady was a puzzle indeed. She said that she wanted to free Azula and teach her to be good. When asked why she cared a tear slipped out of her eye always on the left side. Mai's parents knew she was good for the job. This lady was agile despite her age of 40, she could make someone do something just by uttering a word. The Secret Lady has a lot of secrets and her power and how she got it was and always will be one of them. She knew martial arts and chi blocking, she was perfect for this task, and the only problem was payment. The Secret Lady says she owes it to the Fire Nation that she does this.

"I don't need money, I told you I am doing this for the Fire Nation" **The Secret Lady**

"But you need to support yourself during the journey" Mai's Mom

"Fine, but I will give you the extra" The Secret Lady

"Okay" Mai's Dad

* * *

The Fire Nation had been buzzing about the spar between the Fire Lord and the guards. They knew that Fire Lord Zuko was powerful, but to take out 280 highly train guards and defeat the in less than five moves and leave the ring unharmed was just....**DAMN.** But what was really **_damn_** was the rumors people were spreading about Zuko, Fire Lord Zuko the most powerful man in the world. They weren't scared about doing it because everyone knew Zuko was not **_Azula or Ozai_** **_(thank __God)_ **and that they were not going to be **BBQ**, or **toasted**, or **electricuted** or **burned**, or **baked**, or **flambed**, or **charred** or **burned**, or **roasted** or **all of them** _(I am having fun listing the tortures)_. It wasn't that there were rumors, there were alway rumors, it was what the rumors were about. The rumors that people were spreading about the Fire Lord were very inappropriate and vulgar. Here is a hint about what they are about, Zuko and 3 female guards and Katara in his room (Chapter 1) and the _special place_.

"Did you hear what the Fire Lord did 3 suns ago"

"Hell Yeah, who knew our Fire Lord was that buff or powerful"

"No, No, No the Avatar's waterbender was seen in Fire Lord Zuko's room, you know how the Fire Lord sleeps, and you know it get really hot with all that fire power"

"You mean he sleeps with no clothes on or **NAKED**"

"Yeah, apparently our Fire Lord is player, but who can blame him he is a man"

"I heard that 3 female guard were in the room with him a that when the bed sheets slid of him all four of the women were staring at the _special place_"

"Our Fire Lord is not only a player, but a freak, to I got to spread the word"

"But did he really do anything?"

"Like I said he is a man, if he didn't he is Gay or worse a pussy"

"Did you see the fight 3 suns ago he is no pussy, and when he was in Ba Sing Se he was there 2 or 3 days and got some with some girl just because he lit some lights near a fountain ans don't forget he still had the scar"

"Then he got some with all 4 women, our Fire Lord must be god"

"Yes, he must be"

Every day the rumors were getting worse. One time someone said the Fire Lord took them in his bed all at once all four women (freak). The more The Secret Lady heard the more disgusted she got. The rumors kept changing from raping all the women, to fucking them, to being forced to pleasure them, but in each on there was sex, (the Fire Nation Citizen must not have lives).

"How can someone make up such bull shit about my son. He would never do that, those bastard will pay" she screamed aloud

One the way to Azula prison the rumors were getting worse and she decided who ever made up such a thing should either die or get their tongue cut off.

* * *

She got to the prison and disgusied herself as a guard. With her abilities she told a guard to get her a uniform and a pass to Azula's cell. The guard did what he was told but not on free will.

"Ozai must have really screwed her up, for her to be in the boiling rock" said The Secret Lady

"Yes he did, that bastard, Fire Lord Zuko should have killed him off" Naylina

"I agree, wait who are you" **The Secret Lady**

"I know who you are and I want to help you" Naylina

"Why, do you want to help me"**The Secret Lady**

"Because if I do I will have your favor" Naylina

"Why do you want my favor, and like I asked before who are you"**The Secret Lady**

"Because soon things will change, and the Fire Lord will have an orphan for a Fire Lady and my name is Naylina" Naylina

"Wait a second, my son I mean my sire can only marry Fire Nation noblity, not a simple Fire Nation citizen especially not an orphan"**The Secret Lady**

"Lady Ursa, just wait and see, big things are happening, so just keep your eyes and ears open" Naylina

* * *

**Please review and thank you for reading. Go to my page to see a picture of Zuko scarless (I didn't draw it) go now and see scarface.**

**Thank you for reviewing : MamaGirlz, Sami, Zxzdragon, and Zutarian.**

**I think did good in two days 4 chapters, "you know what I am Phoniex Queen Ha Ha" Chocolate Thunder in an evil voice.**

**Ludacris's song** **I wish you would** **is Awsome __**

**_Also vote on if Zuko should hook up Katara or Naylina._**

**_Also who is secret Lady?_**


	5. I Love You

I Need Zuko

By

Phoenix Queen

co(:$:)co

Mai was thinking about Zuko. All her life she has loved Zuko. After the war everything had been perfect. Zuko was hers and he was the Fire Lord that meant to Mai that she would soon be Fire Lady. All she wanted was to leave the Fire Nation; she wanted to be Fire Lady already. She kept nagging Zuko and one day Zuko said if you want to travel go, if you want to rush in to marriage go find a noble, if you are bored leave. Mai was so shocked Zuko never said anything like that before. Mai was not weak woman but sometimes people just runaway from their problems until they're ready to confront them or until it is too late. And that was what she did _runaway_. Then she got in to a relationship with Lee (Mayor Lee) because of the passion he put into his relationships. Zuko stopped showing passion right after Katara came to heal his scar. He had always been different after that more happy, less stressed, and more gorgeous.

Now she had found herself in a bad situation between her and Lee. Lee wanted to take the relationship to the next level after 1 week. Zuko had never even mentioned sex and was shocked when he was asking. When she said no he pinned her on the wall and started feeling on her. But thank the gods for her blade throwing abilities. She pinned him to the wall and stapled him there. The next day he promised to stop bothering her about his need for her. But she knew he would continue bothering her, he did like passion and passion had died in her last relationship and it couldn't be remade now that she left and started dating someone else. That same passion that Zuko and I once had. Maybe if I go to him he will have me as his girlfriend again.

One time it was so bad that Lee hit her because she would not have sex. Mai had refused time and time again and he hit her and accused her of cheating. She still has a bruise on her tummy.

That is when Lee came in. She quickly hid herself in the closet _his closet_. She heard giggling and conversation from females. He had been cheating and they were only together for a week, 7 damn days.

"I should have never left Zuko" said Mai with sadness

"Holy Shit, Mai, where did you come from" Lee

"Where did I come from, where did these sluts come from" Mai

Then she pinned him to the wall and punched his jaw.

"Why did you cheat, jackass" Mai

"You would not give me what I wanted so I am getting from somebody else" Lee

"We have only been together for 7 shitty days" Mai

"Seven shitty days of what, nothing" Lee

"I am leaving" Mai

"Where are you going, you live here" Lee smirked

"To my boyfriend and you can't ever be powerful like him, not in 1 trillion years" Mai

**..(oOo)..**

"Thank the gods Mai left Mayor Lee and is going back to Zuko" Mai's Mom

"Did you hear these rumors about Zuko raping 4 women and one of those women being the Avatar's Water bender?" Mai's Dad

"No, I heard that the women forced themselves on Zuko while he was sleep and when he woke up he was so shock and confused he ran to his bathroom" Mai's Mom

"These rumors are strange, very strange indeed" Mai's Dad

"Anyway the rumors will cease when Mai is back with Zuko" Mai's Mom

"What about Azula she is going to be released and now we have no need for her" Mai's Dad

"Well maybe the Fire Lord will take his beloved Mai on the Quest with him to find Azula seeing that they love each other so much" Mai's Mom

"That is what I fear, what if she dies and the Fire Lord move on" Mai's Dad

"That won't happen, Mai is a skilled fighter, she won't die" Mai's Mom

4)ZxK(eva

_**Wait - Everything in Italics and bold are is what Katara is thinking**_

_**Continue**_

"Zuko we need to talk" said Katara

**Katara jabbed him the tummy to get a feel**

"Katara I am hot, sweaty, and tired I am not in the mood for you getting mad at me" _**Thank the Lord I can see what you mean**_

"I am not mad at you I just want to talk to you" Katara

"Then why did you jab me"_ To __**get a feel of your glorious body katara**_

"Oh sorry, I jabbed you" Katara _**No you're not**_

"To make it up to you, I will go to room and wash I mean heal you with my water bending of ay injuries you got from the fight" Katara _**so I can see more of your**_ _**glorious flesh**_

"Ok, and thanks again for healing my scar with sprit water"

Zuko being denser than a rock did not see Katara and hundreds of other girls staring at his body. He did not even think of the perverted side of Katara's offer. He only saw Katara as a future love, a good friend ,a future wife, a healer, and a water bender, he didn't see her as a pervert.

"Don't mention it, you have done a lot of good things for me too Katara" _**including being my eye candy**_

"So let's get to my room for the healing" Zuko _**and if I am lucky, a lot more**_

"I thought washing" Katara

"What did you say, Katara" Zuko

"Nothing, love" Katara

"You called me love, you mean you feel the same way" Zuko

"What do you mean" Katara

"You said nothing, love, that means you love me" Zuko

"So, that is what I wanted to tell you about" Katara

"I love you too" Zuki

"really" Katara

"yes" Zuko

"now let's get to your room" Katara

"But I thought you loved me" and Mai dropped her glass of water

_**Ouch Mai got burned, what should I do to her now?**_

_**Toph Queen you made me write this chapter.**_

_**Please review. The reviewers influence this story. I type what you tell me if I like your idea.**_

_**Five chapters in 2 days I am on a roll of (music crazy dice)**_


	6. Why Her?

Why Her

By

Chocolate Thunder

"Zuko I thought you loved me" Mai

"Mai, I thought you loved me too, but obviously you don't or you would not have left and started dating Mayor Lee. I am not surprised if he fucked you and dumped you like he does to all his women." Said Zuko

"Harsh" Katara

"Well what were going to do with that whore behind you, sex her and leave her?"Mai

"No, she was going to heal me and then we were going to talk" Zuko

"Nice save" Katara

"But even if you did date her you couldn't marry her, she is just a water tribe peasant you can only merry nobility" Mai

"Bitch, who are talking about" Katara

"Katara is the Southern Water Tribe Princess, and teacher to the Avatar, she is more than worthy to be my wife" Zuko

"That is all nice and good but have even thought your people would think if they saw you with a water tribe girl and not Fire Nation nobility" Mai

"I know they would rather have a compassionate virgin, that a emotionless whore" Zuko

"Fine, if that is what you feel than I hope you rot in **Hell** with Azula and Ozai" Mai said running away crying.

But then she suddently stop and asked "Why Her" Mai

"Because she is everything you aren't" Zuko

"And what is that" Mai

"Kind, compassionate, sweet, fun, emotinal, persistent, and powerful, dangerous, exotic... too many things for me to say all at once"

Mai started running away crying again and ran to her room to cry and let her emotion fianally flow out.

* * *

.......OoO......

The Gossip of the Guards in the Palace

The Male Guard

"Did you hear the way the Fire Lord burned Mai's ass"

"Oh Agni who knew our greatest ruler could be so harsh"

"But everything he said was true Lee is famous for Fucking and nobody told Mai to leave the palace and go to Jo Wong De City and get a womanizer for a boyfriend"

"But at least Fire Lord Zuko will be happy with the water bender, Carata, Fatara, the avatar's sifu"

"Yeah and whenever he is happy we will be happy like when she came to visit 4 summers ago.

"That time was great, and if he gets married to her it will be peaceful in this palace 24/7.

_**The Females Guards**_

"Fire Lord's Zuko body was so hot, with all that sweat on it, it was so **damn** awesome"

"Remember when we saw him naked in his room"

"I will never forget, that body was toned, tight, and more than alright"

Mai ran through them crying.

"What happened to that floozy?"

"Remember she left the Fire Lord for Mayor Lee, the fool"

"Oh my Agni, he must have fucked her already for her to be back here"

"Zuko would have never done that he just to honorable, not even with the concubines, he is the exact opposite of Ozai"

"If you look at his face you could not tell it"

"But if you looked at his body you would, he must 1 or 2 inches bigger than Ozai"

"Is that all you think about, the Fire Lord's body"

"Now Yes, you"

"Hell Yes"

"But think about it now Katara will have him and maybe they will spar together and…"

"And she with water whipped his clothes off"

"He spars topless"

"The she will water whip his pants"

"All you think about is what is in his pants"

"How can something so big leave your mind?"

"It didn't, I just don't keep dwelling on that thought like you do"

"Fine I just stop talking"

"That would be even better than getting of that topic"

"Bitch"

"What did you say?"

"Guards we need you here" said the head guard

"You are so lucky"

The other guard smirked.

6 chapters in two days I am on a roll, and since I have so many tests nexy week. I will update a soon as possible. Review or I won't write. And be nice and give me I ideas. Should Zuko go back to her, should Aang pop up soon. WHat should I do!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! co(:$:)co


	7. Meanwhile

Meanwhile

By

Afro Thunder

Or

co (:$:)co

or

Phoniex Queen

or

Chocolate Thunder

**II don't own OK**

While all of this drama is going on in the Fire Nation, rumors are flying all over the globe by **AIR**. Aang was in denial for a long time about Katara dumping him. He said that it was just a small break and that Katara went to the Fire Nation to visit Zuko and see the world and she didn't want him with her. Too bad that wasn't the case. She wanted to see Zuko yes, but she also wanted to **get** **wit** Zuko. She knew she loved Zuko from the time Zuko tied her to a tree and said so seductively "I will save you from the pirates" It also didn't help that she not only loved Zuko but she lusted for him as well. Aang being well Aang and being 15 stayed ignorant to the fact that Katara said Zuko's name in her sleep.

When Aang decied that the break was enough he decied to go and make Katara come back to him. Before he went to get Katara he decied to go and say hello to a close friend, Toph. "Maybe she will help me relize what Katara's problems are" Aang thought

..........…(OoOoO)………….

"Sokka let's go the Fire Nation, the South Pole is too cold for me" Suki

"But I don't wanna" Sokka

"Sokka when we go there, you are Prince Sokka, and they will cater to you and make lot of spicy Fire Flakes"Suki

"Extra Spicy **Fire Flakes**"Sokka

"Extra Spicy Fire Flakes, Zuko, Katara, a palace"Suki

"Okay we can go but I want to talk to some guard first about what I should war, it has been awhile since we traveled"Sokka

"Good Morning Prince Sokka, have you heard the news" Guard 1

"Yeah, Fire Lord Zuko raped 4 women, 3 guards and a water bender"Guard 2

"No, 4 women had their way with the Fire Lord when he was sleeping and Fire Lord Zuko woke up he was so embrassed he ran to the bathroom"Guard1

"What wait a second, who is the water bender?"Sokka

"We don't know" Guards

"Wait, Katara is in the Fire Nation with … oh hell no my sister didn't…Suki we have to go to the Fire Nation **NOW"**Sokka

"Wait, Sokka what is the rush"

"I want to pay Jerk face a visit"

**

* * *

**

**Beep . Beep . Beep **

"Wow, Zuko that was harsh"

"Which part"

"When you called Mai a whore and that she was fucked"

"But when she was talking about you, that was harsh"

"Anyway, did you mean what you said about me that I was sweet and beautiful"

"Yes every word"

"So, Zuko now that you are offically uninvolved with her…"

"Katara I would be honored you you would be my girlfriend and with your permission I want to court you"

"I would be honored to be you girl, _forever_"

**\\\\\\\Ring a Ring a Ling///////**

"What do you mean that things are about to change"

"Lady Ur..I mean"

"Call me kora"

"Lady Kora, you need to set Azula free, before the sun sets, the warden want to ship her to maxium seruity tomorrow"

"But I have no…"

"I have your supplies here, you need to get Azula out of here NOW"

Kora (AKA **The Secret Lady**) told a guard to unlock Azula door. Azula was sleeping so she told the guard to carry her to a ship with a Dragon symbol on it. **The Secret Lady **over powered the guard's minds so they did what they were told. When Azula a Kora were at in the ship, Kora told them not to tell a any body about what had happened.

"Don't worry Azula soon everything will be okay, you will princess, I will be princess, you and zuko will love me and everything will be all right" Kora said as she craddled the sleeping girl in her arms.

* * *

Review Please 7 chappys up! I write when I know people are reading.

If you didn't notice the rumors are going to bite Zuko.

**Does anybody know how Kora got her name.**

**Peace Chocolate Thunder**

**till next time**

**Bye**


	8. Inside the Mind and Soul

I got a review I am so ha ha ha happy

I don't own avatar but I own dragon (yes that dragon) (the story)

If I own it still be on

In Azula's mind

By

Co-co

Or

Katt William #1 fan

Yeah

* * *

I might as well tell you if you have not figured it out yet. The secret lady is Fire Princess Ursa. Ursa took Azula from the prison she was in. You should know that Azula has gone crazy and this is what happens in her bizzare mind.

"Stop talking to me Ozai, leave me alone" Azula

"Azula stop it. You can be Fire Lord" Ozai

"Stop I am in a prison, I can't do anything. If I am lucky Zuko will grant me favor and take me away from my pain" Azula

"Stop your brother is weak, he can help you but he won't because he hates you"Ozai

"No he doesn't he hates what you made me to be"Azula

"Azula stop it"Ozai

"No just leave me alone, leave me, leave me"Azula

"I will leave but when you breathe you last breathe you will regret betraying me"Ozai

"You betrayed me when you turned me aganist myself" Azula

_**Isn't Azula crazy. If you think not then you got problems your self.**_

* * *

"Azula, Azula dear stop yelling, nobody hates you I love you" Ursa

"Wait leave me alone, who are you"Azula

"Azula I am you savior, your mother, and your last hope of overcoming your self hate" ursa

"Mommy, mommy, mommy why did you you favor Zuko, why did you hate me, why did you call me a monster"Azula

"Sweetie, I never chose Zuko over you, you chose Ozai over me"ursa

"Mommy where are you, why did you not save me, why did you you let this happen why!"Azula

"Sorry Zee, don't worry as long as you are with me nothing will ever happen to you again"ursa

* * *

In the last few weeks, Zuko and Katara got together. Sokka and Suki made plans to go the Fire Nation. Life goes on day after day until something very unexpected happens. Then life suddenly stand still. As new spread around the Fire Nation that Azula has escaped, rumors of Prince Sokka and Princess Suki being pregnant spread even faster.

"Sokka lets go the crowd has seen me and you enough let go to bed" Suki

"Yo, Suki congrats on the pregnancy" man in crowd

"What I am not, pregnant" Suki

"Stop trying to fight the truth, everybody know about and can you invite me and my wife to the baby shower she loves you" man in crowd

"Thank you and I will if there will be any" Suki

"Thanks, Sokka sup" man in crowd

"Sup to you to strange man talking to my wife" Sokka

* * *

As you know Avatar Aang left the air temple to visit Tpoh and to fetch Katara and **make **her come back to him. Also you know Aang has a crush on Toph and Toph has a crush on Aang.

"Twinkie I have missed you so much, being the best Earth Bender on _Earth_ takes a toll a lady"

"Sifu Toph, hows it been"

"How do you think, after saving the the world I traveled, then moved back with my parents, how do you think life has been on a girl"

"Sorry for asking"

"So Twinkles why did you come and wear is Katara"

"She dumped me and went to the fire nation, that is why I came I want her to get back together"

"So you and her want to get back together or just you"

"I am sure Katara feels the same way"

"Aang I don't want to burst your bubble but maybe she has moved on and has someone else"

"She did not she loves me"

"Has she ever told you she loves you"

"No"

"Have told her you love her"

"Yes"

"Does she stay silent or say thank you"

"She stay silent"

"I rest my case"

"Please, maybe she can't seem to sort out her many emotion for me"

"Well then why can she sort out her feelings for Zuko"

"She hates Zuko"

"No she doesn't"

"She is doesn't love Zuko"

"I don't know after Zuko took the the bolt for Katara, things have been shaky"

"What do you mean"

"Ask Katara yourself, you said she wants** _you._**

"No way, Zuko and Katara can't be together. Katara can't love Zuko they are complete opposites"

* * *

Isn't Aang in such denile.

Everybody that favorited or reviewed or read or put on Alert. THis story is writen for you PEACE.

Azu-zu is crazy.

Zutara 4 for ever.

Katang NOT

My birthday is coming up

Please tell me happy birthday

Between February 15 to February 18.

If you do I will write one chapter per message.

So if you send me 10.

I write 10 chapters.

If you tell me what to write about I will write for you.

Also your will be put in the story or the thank you section

Peace

Review please

Holla Back

Adios

co(:$:)co


	9. Questions and Answers

**I**First of all Zutarababe this chapter is for you. Thank you for telling me happy birthday. Also as your name suggests this chapter will be Zutara.

Also somebody hated about my Zutara annoucement. So I am going to tell you this Kataang people would you as a 14 or 15 years old would you date a 12 or 13 year old. If you want to or if you are then do ypu tell someone about like this.

"Girl I am dating Aang the 12 year old 6th grader you know the best baller in his class" Katara

"You are dating an eleven year old, bet you he is 5'1" coco

"So what, age ain't nothing but number"Katara

"No age is how old you are if you are dating someone that is 12 and you are 14 or 15 then you have no.." Chocolate

"I have no what" says Katara with her hand s on her hips

"You have no life"Chocolate Maker

"Yes I do"

"Let me ask you this if Zuko came up in here shirtless, will Aang not fly out the window and..."Orignal Charater (OC)

"No"Katara

"Stop lying and let me speak ok. and while Aang is falling out that window, when he reaches the landing won't he break every bone in his body"The Writer

"I guess"Water bender

"Well while he is falling won't you forget who Aang is when Zuko is in a room"Wanna be water bender

"Fine, yes, what do you want me to do"Katara

"If you dump him I will congrats you if you stay I will laugh at you. If you hook up with Zuko I will name you Queen if you stay hooked to the Avatar I will name you stupid"Thunder

"Wow"Blood bender

"These are your chocies A. leave Aang or B. Be with Zuko C. Dump Aang D. Tell Aang you are dying and the only way you can live is if you spend the rest of your life with a fire nation king like Ozai, Azulon or Zuko"Vanilla Lighting

"That is mean"Ocean eyed girl

"Well that is the truth take it or leave it" brown, hazel, chocolate eyed girl

* * *

**.........OoOoOoO.......**

I am so sorry I was talking to Katara in my mind scolding her for being with Aang so I just typed part of the conversation.

**_Warning - Zutara vs. Kataang cross your fingers if you don't the oppsite side will win._**

In Gao Ling (where Toph lives with her parents, **poor child**_) _Master Toph and Avatar Aang were having an argument about who Katara loves. Naturally Aang still being in denile about there relationship that Katara ended. **_Public Service Anoucement_** **this chapter is fair game if I feel like Kataang, Kataang will win if I feel like Zutara, Zutara will win. (Telling me happy birthday helps each parties chance of winning and my friends and my gut and my people and reviewer etc.)**

"Toph, enough I am leaving if you want to come get on Appa, Katara wants and loves me not Zuko and I am going to prove it." Aang

"Let go you need to relise something"Toph

* * *

Sokka and Suki have arrive in the palace, and at that exact time the chocolate maker has arrived. As some of you know Katara likes chocolate and the chocolate maker is her friend and she will help Katara figure out her feelings.

* * *

Zuko and Katara have been dating for a few days (5). The love just radiates of them. The guards have never seen such a beautiful couple before in their lives. Katara relises that while she is happy Aang is not happy. Katara starts to waver in her soul. She always thought that she and Aang would be together. But when she was with him for the time she was (5 months) she was not happy. But the 5 days she has been with Zuko for have been the most magical days of her life.

"Zuko if something happened to me what would you do" Katara

"Depends" Zuko

"If could'nt be together what would you do" Katara

"I would use all of my resourses to get you back" Zuko

"Zuko you know about......" Katara

"Katara, Zuko how has it been" Chocolate Maker

"Great, Katara what were you going to say" Katara

"I was going to say........" Zuko

* * *

"Aang what would you do if you and Katara could not be together" Toph

"I wouldn't do anything because Katara and I are ment for each other and nothing you, Katara, and Zuko can do about that" Aang

"Wait a second, so Katara does not have a choice weather she wants to love you or not" Toph

"Of course she does, but if she ob jects our love I will have to persuade her to love"n Aang

"So she has to love or else" Toph

"NO, Yes, I do not want to have this conversation any more" Aang

"Jackass" Toph

"What did you say" Aang

"I said, I mean called you a jackass, everything has been easy for you, when you had to kill Ozai you didn't want to you had to take his bending away, when you didn't want to be Avatar you ran away and no found you for 100 years, when you abandoned the world and you still became a hero, when you didn't want to master the avatar state because you wanted to save Katara everything still became Okay. Face is Jackass everything is easy for you and because of that you always excpect everything to fall in place you you, you are a worthless......Aagh....Aang sometimes I wish I never met you" all of this is **Toph**

* * *

I am chocolate maker. DUH.

Isn't Aang in such denile.

Everybody that favorited or reviewed or read or put on Alert. This story is writen for you PEACE.

Azula coming on a big boat

Katang vs. Zutara

Fair

My birthday is coming up

Please tell me happy birthday

Between February 15 to February 18.

If you do I will write one chapter per message.

So if you send me 10.

I write 10 chapters.

If you tell me what to write about I will write for you.

Also your will be put in the story or the thank you section

Should I write a lemon anytime soon

Tell Me

Should Mai come back

Tell me

Ludacris

Katt Williams

Review please

Holla Back

Orv-wa

co(:$:)co


	10. More Question and Not Many Answers

Question and Answers pt 2

By

Chocolate Thunder

Featuring my crazy and sane side

Crazy told me to write Zutara

Sane told me to write Kataang

Real Avatar, Kataang

My wishes and demands and my heart and soul is Zutara

So thank my personalities for this chapter

Wow look at the shape of this

Read I promise You It's Good

By alwaysZutarian

OvoovO lo ko

Also I would like to bring to attention a review from First of all. This person said that he being 14 likes a girl that is a year and a half older than him or 15 ½ he says 16. First off that is like Zutara not Kataang. Zuko is 16 and Katara is 14, Aang is 12 and Katara is 14 so that relationship is more like Zuko and Katara.

Also Toph is 15 years old (it is not in the Profiles)

Second I would like to thank all three people that told me happy birthday and like I have promised after the _Tell Me Happy Birthday Date_ I will write at least 3 chapters and I will post them the day after the _Tell Me Happy Birthday Date._

Someone please tell me what is Jetko, somebody in a review told me it was bad, terrible and I want to know what it is.

When the Kataang vs. Zutara results are in I will write a lemony chapter for everyone if another person says I should.

I think I have gotton 2 Zutara votes and 0 Kataang votes so tell me what you think and write you votes and requests in reviews thank you very much.

_**Now for the story……..**_

"Everything has been easy for _me_, heh Toph" Aang

"Yes it has Jackass" Toph

"How, I had to master all four elements" Aang

"You were and still are a prodigy it came easily to you" Toph

"I had to defeat Ozai, I almost died" Aang

"Luckily for you, a rock stab your body and it triggered the Avatar state and you won the fight" Toph

"Azula shot me with lightning" Aang

"Katara save you with her sprit water" Toph

"Zuko hunted me down and tried to kill me" Aang

"Please Zuko hunted you and tried to take you the fire Nation not kill you and whenever he caught you you easily escaped" Toph

"My people were destoryed every single one" Aang

"That is your fault if you would have stayed you could have went Avatar State and saved them. But any way your people are not all gone, if you want more air benders in this world all you have to do is have sex with a woman and if she become pregnant OH MY GOD another air bender." Toph

"That is why Katara left I think. I told her that it was time we has sex so I start having air benders" Aang

"Aang, you are 15 and Katara is 17 do you think that she really wants to have sex" Toph

"Yes she does she is 17" Aang

"Let me rephrase that do you think she really wants to have sex with you Aang, Aang the boy she has treated like a brother for about 5 years and then _you_ initated the relationship, she still looked at you like a brother and you looked at her like a angel not a girl friend. To you Katara can do no wrong she can't even be herself around you because if she makes a mistake or get angry you will frown on her. Aang you are blinder than I am" Toph

"Toph everything you are saying is wrong so just be quiet because you don't even know what you are talking about" Aang

"Fine, but when your heart is broken don't look at me for confort because I have already told you" Toph

"Katara loves me, I love her, everything will be alright" Aang said through out the ride to the Fire Nation

* * *

Mai had gone back to her mother and father after Zuko had dumped her. Naturally Mai felt sad but she relized that it was her fault, but that did not stop Mai's hope that one day she would become Fire Lady she knew all she needed was timing. Katara could not become Fire Lady because she is not Fire Nation, and the only other girl avalible was Mai all Mai needs is to be at the right place at the time. So as Mai entered her black and gold room she looked at the poorly lit place at wondered if what Zuko said was true, maybe if I had more of a personality. As her dark eyes roamed her room the only colors she saw were here black and gold even the light seemed to give off a dark vibe. Her room only contain daggers, books, and the Fire Nation Emblem the only thing in her room that wasn't dark was her skin and even that contrasted with her dark eyes.

All Mai's life her her parent taught her to keep her emotion inside and not to let anyone in her heart so that no one would break it. She was always taght not show emotion and if you don't cause trouble she would get everything and anything they want. Her parents always told her if you are sad don't show it for you will make your husband sad, don't be happy for you might offend someone always be neutral that way no problems will be fall you and be elite in everything that you do. So maybe one day you will please the Fire Lord and one day marry a prince or very wealthy nobilty. The problem was she had prince in fact she had the Fire Lord and she lost him because of her parent's teachings if she had shown Zuko her emotion maybe she would be by his side and not that **GIRL,** what's her name Katara of the Southern water tribe.

"Maybe if I change and become a better and brighter person Zuko will love me again and _I_ will become Fire Lady"

* * *

In another room in the Mai's parent's household Mai's mother and father were plotting aganist everyone that would stand in their way of getting Mai to become Fire Lady. They were also discussing ways for Mai to catch the Fire Lord's eye so that they would be part of the royal family.

"Wife can you believe it, Fire Lord Zuko is with Katara of the Southern Water Tribe can you believe it Mai is here and not at the palace trying to get the Fire Lord's affecetions and you allow it" said Mai's Father

"Chang Zu stop it, Mai and I are looking for loop holes in the so called _relationship _we know acording to law they can't get married all we need is for Mai to be there to ob ject their love and everything will be alright" Mai's Mom

"Jya Lee you are so very smart and beautiful, I love you"

"I don't even know why you even doubted we still have Azula to separate the young couple, also anyway I over heard Mai she knows why Zuko left her and she is more than willing to change her ways to meet the Fire Lord's need"

"Again, you never seem to stop exceeding my expectation, I knew marrying you was a good idea"

"Thank you Chang Zu if that is your way of saying Thank You I appritiated it"

* * *

In the Fire Nation Prince Sokka and Princess Suki of the Southern Water Tribe were departing their ship and going to visit the Fire Lord and his conpanion. Sokka and Suki traveled from the Icy, waste-lands of the South Pole to the oasis of the Fire Nation and travel over 1000s of miles for one reason to ensure that_ his _sister is still a virgin and does not lose her virginity to a certain Firebender.

"Zuko how it been" Sokka said as he ran to Zuko and gave him as big bear hug.

"Great, now even better that you are here" Zuko said with a small smirk on his face and his golden eyes still twiching from the hug which was tighter than he was used to, infact he was not even used to recieving hugs

"Katara how are you, and why are you here, where is Aang" Suki said with a big cherry smile on her face

"We broke up, so I came here to visit Zuko, or Fire Lord" Katara

"Zuko where is Mai" Suki

"We also broke up" Zuko

"Katara how are _**you** _doing" Suki said

"Um what are you talking about"

"Oh my Angi look, it's Fire Lord Zuko, Zuko you are on mack pimpin' 4 women at the same time and dating one the pimped" A Fire Nation Citizen

"Zuko how does it feel to be raped by 3 guards and Katara of the Southern Water Tribe"

"Zuko what are you doing and with _who"_ said Sokka with anger in his voice

* * *

Today is the last day to tell me happy birthday and have me owe you 5 + ? chapter

I will not be able to update in a while so take advantage of this opperunity to have my owe you ate least 5 + ? = (?) chapters

Please review

Tell me happy birthday in the reviews

Bye Bye Till .....................................................

co(:$:)co


	11. Chapter 11 What Happened

I don't own this. If I did it there would mention of steamy night and interesting days. WINK WINK!

* * *

Before I start I would like to tell I you that instead of joke of the update. I have changed it to word of the Update. Now don't get offended by the type of words I put up. These are words I happen to look up when I am typing and this word was in a song so I searched it up, and at the end it will be there. Also I am trying to stop cussing or cursing so is a bad word slips please alert me.

What did I do?

By

Chocolate Thunder

Or

The Big Bad Bitch

Or

The Belated Birthday Girl

This is 1 of 10 chapters so review or my feeling will get hurt. Also did you hear about what Chris Brown did to Rihanna. "I don't feel sorry for her, no, you read right… I think see deserves it" continue "Someone told me (thank for hooking me Toby) that Rihanna acused Chrisey of cheating and then she start yelling, and the slapped Chris acrossed his face and then Rihanna got her light-skinned ass whooped. It goes to show you when a woman wants to be in a man's shoes, she finally gets in them and when she is in the course of danger she wants to be woman again. Shit, I didn't even know who Rihanna was until she hooked up with Chris. Again if you don't like it what I write don't read. Now for story!

* * *

The icy tone that the Water Tribe Prince used to address the Fire Lord was enough to send shiver down the Fire Lord spine. The words that Prince used hover were blunt enough to get the man that resides in the frozen waste-land of the South Pole to get him and his nation burnt, just by the wrath of one single soul. Fire Lord Zuko, the legendary Dragon of the White Flame. Before the angered King had a chance to answer Sokka spoke again.

"Jerk-face I will repeat myself only once, better yet for you I will refrase it. Jerk-bender who are doing and what" said Sokka in a harsh tone, as he got even more angry that Zuko did not answer. As frustration being made apparent on Sokka's face, Zuko, in control of his emotions uttered a sound.

"Sokka can we talk about this somewhere else, oh I don't know where people are not staring at us" in a very casual tone Zuko said, obvisiously trying to get on Sokka's nerves. Not a muscle on Zuko face betraying his voice. Cold, Emotionless, Firece. But closely person that knew or studies the Fire Lord would have seen is slight paleness cause by his anger, which at the moment was escaleting to record highs.

"I will talk anwhere I want and I don't think you are in any position to be given orders, seeing as you raped and ran games on **MY** sister" Sokka said not even noticing Katara move from Suki shadow to Zuko side.

"Sokka shut up" In a very commanding tone Suki warned Sokka bluntly.

"Sokka, stop acting like the fool you are and shut up you don't even have any facts" and Katara continued soundind like Zuko looked.

**_Menacing_**.

Then she contined with the same force as before.

"You shouldn't even jumped to conculsion, and anyway what type of girl do you think I am! Do you think I am an easy girl, or a slut and sleeps with anyone with money of position. If you thiink that you are sorely mistaking....and even if someone tried to force me into anything, I would handle be able any preditor easily, have you forgotten that I am a master water water bender or do you think that I am a little girl that needs protection. When I needed protection you were not there, so what gives you the idea that I would need you now" Katara said with so much passion and anger that tears collected in her eyes. Then after what she said sank in she started crying and since she did not want to her idiot brother see her vulnerble she ran.

Like clock-work Zuko stared at Sokka with one of the coldest and nasty looks in history and used his firbending to blast to higher ground. Leaving Sokka and Suki alone with blue after-flames and smoke so hot that if you closed your eyes and touched the air the burning feeling would come over one unfortunate soul. Leaving you with wanting to know how hot the fire itself was. The anger and frustation in the air was thick enough to be able to cut with a titanium knife. Suki finally said something after what seemed like years, Suki walked over to Sokka her anger mixed with the force of her stide made her hair flowing around her in a eerie way, Suki finally uttered a word that broke the spell of silence over Sokka.

"You idiot you made Katara cry, I really don't know what I saw in you, right now I don't see my husband...I just see ego-focus man"

"You know what Sokka, I can't even stand looking at you"

With that comment Suki left Sokka alone and flabbergasted. After what seemed like an eternity Sokka looked over his sholder to see almost everyone looking at him in shock and disgust. And the message finally dawned on him and aloud he said it.

"Today is going to be a bad day"

* * *

**WORD OF THE UPDATE. DON'T GET OFFENDED. PLEASE!**

_Nigga _

**Nigga**_-_Nigga is a word, which evolved from the derogative term "nigger". Tupac best defined the distinction between the two.

NIGGER- A black man with a slavery chain around his neck.

NIGGA- A black man with a gold chain on his neck.

**Tupac defined the word **


	12. The Truth pt1

The Truth

By

Chocolate Thunder

Or

Vanilla Lighting

This is 2 of 10 chapters so review or my feelings will get hurt. Also I am still undecided on which couple will be perminate. When the results are in I will write a lemony chapter for everyone if another person says I should. So Kataang or Zutara or Maiko or Taang tell me.

I think I have gotten 2 Zutara votes and 0 Kataang votes so tell me what you think and write you votes and requests in reviews thank you very much.

**_Now for the story…_**

"Chang alert the Fire Lord the avatar's bison has been spotted"

"Shin, how about you ready the port for the bison to enter the capital"

"Okay, bye…I will ready the port if you alert the Fire Lord"

After a few good steps Shin the port attendant muttered under his breath

"This is going to get good," said Shin

o**o**oNn..…oOo…..nNo**o**o

"Aang I am sorry that you have to find out this way…. you know what I am not sorry"

"Save it Toph, Katara loves me and right now once we get in to the palace, I am going to prove it"

Avatar Aang and Lady Toph Bei Fong got off the giant bison. Very slowly and gracefully Lady Toph Bei Fong came off, but on the other hand Avatar Aang jumped off and cushioned his landing with air bending.

"Where are the people to greet us?"Toph said with sarcasm tainting every letter

"Lady Bei Fong ther was an incidents this morning and your friends were not able to greet you" Shin

"Such non-sense I am here," said The One and only Chocolate Maker

"Co-co how has it been" Toph said with delight obvious in her tone

"It has been wonderful, how is Aang" Chocolate

"Pitiful" Toph said in a very haughty tone of voice

"Co-co have you seen Katara Toph and I want to talk to her" Aang

"What no hello, anyway she is crying, I don't think...look Aang I am going to tell you bluntly, Katara does not want to see _you_"

"Toph we should ask her later" Aang not getting the not so subtle hint

"No Aang she said _you_ not me" Toph said with a spoiled Prince Zuko worry smirk

"How can she not want me to be there I am her boyfriend" Aang said in a hurtful tone. His eyes shone with sadness and anger, and tear pooled in his eyes but his quickly blinked them away. Not wanting to let Toph and Co-co see his vulnerability he straiten his stature and said

"As Avatar I demand to see Princess Katara"

"First of all just because you are avatar doesn't mean she has to see you. We are in the Fire Nation the only person alive able to summon like that is the Fire Lord. And before you say that your rank is higher than the Fire Lord, may I remind that the Fire Lord is also a Dragon and has beaten you in many matches. So there for you honor is being questioned and since you cannot beat the Fire Lord in a fight your honor and rank is not above him. **(BREATHE)** Second, she is not your boyfriend, she dumped you "

"Toph if you want to see her I would be more than happy to take you"

"Co-Co how can you do this I thought we were friends, I thought you were on my side"

"Look Aang I am on your side, but I am first looking for what Katara needs, do you understand"

"But I am Avatar, come on"

"**What **you want to use the rank card again. Aang my rank is higher than yours, I am the ROYAL FAMILY CHOCOLATE SUPPLYER, I am Princess Katara's friend and part time advice-giver/therapist, I am master water-bender, master blood bender, plant manipulator, master healer, swampy style master, I can beat you down in an instinct. Aang here is a warning if you step out of line I won't need bending to bring you down to your **perminant** end. And Avatar Aang I am your friend but my duty is to Fire Lord and also the person that pays me every week. You are not what Katara needs right now!

Then Aang walked away, but this time he let the tears fall freely from his eyes. Toph feeling the vibrations knew that Va-Vaa was telling the truth. When Toph wanting to tell Co-Co that she was being very harsh her pale green eyes turned to deadly slit and then she notice she in trouble.

"Toph we need to go now, for you must know the truth before I go"

"Where are you going" Toph got cut off

The Chocolate Maker or Chocolate Thunder manipulated the plant make a dome that consisted of tree and leaves that would protect them and make their conversation sound proof.

"We need talk, because Katara's life is grave danger"

* * *

Word of the Update

apodyopsis – The act of mentally undressing somebody

The art of staring at a person or mentally undressing somebody is very rude, and if some unlucky soul did that that to me they would me popped, dropped, and hurt (badly).

Please Review

Please Review

And I will Update


	13. In Her Mind

This is 2 of 10 chapters so review or my feelings will get hurt. Also I am still undecided on which couple will be perminate. When the results are in I will write a lemony chapter for everyone if another person says I should. So Kataang or Zutara or Maiko or Taang tell me.

I think I have gotten 3 Zutara votes and 0 Kataang votes so tell me what you think and write you votes and requests in reviews thank you very much.

I would like to tell you this now. Appa~Appa~Away is the reason I am giving this chapter and I am going to start every 25 reviewer gift. Every 25 reviews the 25 reviewers will choose if I start a new story or write a new chapter ASAP. So if someone chooses new story I will give them 2 topics and they will choose what I write, or if new chapter what I type about. **ALSO I DON"T OWN AVATAR! IF I DID IT WOULD BE ZUTARA! **

_Now for the story__…_

The long boat ride to the Fire Nation was short and risky, but fortunately the money that Ursa's former lover's parents had given them had spared them countless times on the boat. Talk less of the Fire Matrons powers; while they had been on the metal ship, Azula has been slipping in and out of sanity, in and out of conciosness, in and out of time. Constantly remembering thing that happened before her time that she had only heard of with her pale untarnished ears. Constantly remembering the horrible, and terrible things she herself had saw, had heard, and had done. Constantly remembering things that haven't even happened yet. As the golden dragon boat rocks Ursa worries, while the golden dragon shines in the sun Ursa's eyes shine with sadness, tears and anger.

Her never strong, fragile mind that had cracked when she thought that her life ambition has finally been accomplished, her mind that had been plagued with Ozai and his words, her mind that had been plagued with Ursa and her small, but significant influence. Her mind had been steadily cracking gradually, every time she saw a dead body, every time she saw blood droop, every time she remembered Zuko, every time she saw the avatar, every time she saw her fire, every time she saw lighting, every time she had to re-do anything. Her strive and want of perfection, her strive and need for love from anyone, her want for loyalty. It all had broke her, step by step first starting when her mother had abandoned her for Zuko, when she had thought that her mother didn't want her, didn't like her, didn't love her, she or rather her little heart was broken.

It was then Ozai found her and gave her attention and favor over Zuko, gave her false love that to a little girl, a baby even, was the world. So for that that little morsel of love she did everything Ozai told her. For that tiny bit of attention and fake love that Ozai gave her Azula in turn gave him **perfection**. When she couldn't give him perfection she worked until she had achieved perfection.

To Azula beating Zuko at everything was the only way to prove to mother that she should be the one with her love, she should be the one at her side, she should be that one that got picked up when she fell down. Not Zuko. Not the boy that can't even start let alone do the advanced step. He was not the prodigy. He was not the one who had started the advance art at 8. He was not the one who cried when she was alone. He was not the one who had been called a monster, by **HER** own mother. Was it his heart that had been harden, so she would not feel emotion. No he was not the one. But it was she, it was she who had to go through this while, mother dried the tears of the weakling.

So when it was his turn to go through something bad after a life of true love and attention, she could not hide her joy. Zuko always had someone that loved him everywhere and anywhere and now she would know how it felt to be alone. In that arena with everyone watching him, when no one could help him, when he started begging for mercy I had felt a part of me die and freeze, it was now I knew it was my heart. If my father can treat his own son like that then, I will do the same, to prove I am not weak like Zuko. As the searing hot fire collided with my brother's face, I felt pity, I quickly hid it with a smirk because I knew that the game has been set and now that emotions were dead she was able to play.

Zuko had Iroh, Ursa, and Lu Ten. Now he had now one. Now he was being banished, but something good happed for Zuko as something always does, Iroh followed him. While all she had was no one, and when she finally got Ozai she was not going to let him go. When she had gotten Mai and Ty Lee she did not want them to go, so she ruled them the way her father had ruled their people, by fear. But all Zuko needed was to move and someone had to go with him, someone had to help him, someone had to make this easier, someone had to bend to his will or bend to please him. While father said that Azula was born lucky and that Zuko was lucky to born, I knew he was truly the lucky one and this situation proved it.

Ursa had always noticed that Azula was special and had always love her, but every since she gravitated to Ozai she has been monstrous. But when Azula asked her why she had loved Zuko more than her, she realized that she had always favored Zuko. It now seemed that everything was her fault. If she had show Azula that she loved her like she showed Zuko maybe this would not had happened. If she had used her powers to save Zuko and put Azulon on the throne and had stayed in the Fire Nation and nurtured Azula maybe she would have been a better person or maybe….

"Who are you why are you here?" Azula had screamed, waking up from distasteful nightmare.

All the questions that the Fire Matron had asked herself had flown out of her head the moment her daughter had utter a sound.

"Azula sweetie, I am your mommy" Ursa tried to reason her daughter so she could calm down.

Azula had been sweating and jerking her body and moving franticly in dreams. It had been a miracle that she hadn't screamed at least until now.

"You are not my mother, my mother died, my mother would not have came to my cell in my prison to even talk to me. My mother hates me she never loved me, never has never will" Azula screamed as she tried to fight out of her blanket she would have tried to burn them, had not been prior to that moment Ursa blocked her chi and put bending suppressants in her child's food.

"Azula I love you, stop screaming and fighting, I am trying to help you" Ursa was near tears when she heard what her own child had said. What her own child has said about her. As her first tear fell, Ursa hood had fell off her head and that was when Azula had saw that it was truly Ursa she was talking to. At first Azula had felt immediate sadness, then she felt joy, her mother that had loved Zuko more had not only broken her out of the Boiling Rock that Zuko put her in. But had revealed herself after years of separation to HER, SHE, I, Azula not Zuko. But after she had felt disgust, the woman that had abandon her as a child suddenly shows up now after all the time in the world.

"Mother" she said regaining her composer "why are you here, shouldn't you be with Zuko, you always were with Zuko, you love Zuko you hate me, you always disliked me. It was only dad that ever paid attention to me, you never cared for me. So here is the golden question why are you here"

"I am here because I love you, Azula" Ursa tried to explain to her daughter

"The prove it" Azula said and fainted, she went back to the realms of her mind. The broken, and vast wasteland that was her mind.

That was when Ursa said this when she was sure she was unconscious. She thought how can she prove to her child that she loved her daughter. That when she relized what she has gotten herself into. Then she remember what her mother had told her as a girl: **_"Always do what is right and all good and right will follow"_**

That what when she said:

"I have to save her, no matter what she is my daughter"

When the ship pulled in to a nearby port to refill on suppiles, she saw wanted posters of Azula. Azula was still unconcious so Ursa decided to for a walk to refresh herself

* * *

**WORD OF THE UPDATE** as a treat the sentence has been _translated_ to **_4 different languages_**

Autolatry- The worship of ones self

I find people that Autolatry annoying. Why, because they act like they are special or something and if they get up in my face… ENGLISH

Me encuentro con personas que Autolatry molesto. ¿Por qué, porque actúan como si son especiales o algo y si se meten en mi cara ... SPANISH

Trovare persone che Autolatry fastidio. Perché, in quanto agiscono come loro sono speciali o qualcosa e se si alzano in faccia ... ITALIAN

Acho que as pessoas Autolatry desagradável. Porque, porque eles agem como eles são especiais ou algo e se levantar-se na minha cara ... PORTUGUESE

You may finish that sentence type your versions in your reviews.

* * *

1900 words

I am over run with joy

SO

PLEASE REVIEW

AND

MAKE

ME

HAPPIER

PLEASE REVIEW

REVIEW

You might be my next lucky 25th reveiwer. Yes the faith of the story is all on you. Yes you. You know who _**YOU**_ are.

DON'T SIT THERE AND FINISH THIS CHAPTER AND DO NOTHIND TO LIFT MY SPIRTS OR GIVE ME THE WANT TO TYPE ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR**_ YOU_** REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW

AND

READ

BEHIND THE LIES

BY

APPA ~ APPA ~ AWAY


	14. Under Pressure thing Crack

Finally

By

Lovely Lady

Or

The Royal's Jewel

Okay before I…. wait I don't own! Now before I start I would to say please read my new story The Mind, Soul and Diary or for now labeled Clash. Until later next week, or two days from the time you tell someone you hate him or her, or even now, so count. My stories are good, or at least I want to be. Okay now go on. Also read my story Random Zutara.

* * *

Now for the story

How could Sokka think that about me, I am still very much pure. Yes I have urges like everyone else but unlike everyone else I have to squash them with my hand. I can't do anything to Aang; he is still a baby, maybe Zuko. Yeah Zuko, a man, all man, the man. I am sure _he_ won't have a problem with giving what I want. Anyway if Sokka already think I am a harlot, I might as well act like that. No, I have too much integrity to do that. Zuko is so strong he tried to defend me, I am sure Aang would have flown away or say some thing like forgive him Katara, or some other monk…crap. I always trying to be strong and good, but sometime can't I just be me. A bitchy Katara. A sad Katara. A vulnerable Katara. A weak Katara. For once can't I stop being a sister, or a saint, or some damn angel? For once can't I let go without getting persecuted, why can't everyone treat me like the way Zuko treats me. Aren't I human too?

At this point Katara was done crying her eyes out; she was contemplating how someone much less her own flesh and blood could think of her as such. She never knew of how protective and strong Zuko was and when she saw this new side of him, she was glad they were together, or had whatever relationship they had. She was examining the different aspexs of her life. Without Aang bothering her or when Zuko was invading her mind with is illusive attitude and ways. Now, right now while she was alone she was going evaluate her life.

"Miss Katara of the Southern Water Tribe your friends the Avatar and Noblewoman Toph Bei Fong daughter of Lao Bei Fong 7th cousin of The Earth King 31st King Kuei, also would you like an ear of some food" her personal attendant. Katara and the servant or Maya as they called her was actually a mix. She was Water Tribe but also from the fire Nation. She was about the same height as Katara more or less. She had long black hair a very common trait among Fire Nation, but she had brown definitions in her hair. She had milky skin, common among commoners. What about her that was uncommon were her eyes. The most glassy and one of the most intriguing she has ever seen beside Toph's; it was like looking in to an endless sea of colors. The problem was she wasn't blind. Her eyes where a light lavender, it would seem fit how her mother was a Northern woman and her father was a nobleman. Blue and Red mix and normally turn a purple or a violet, in this case there was a light, a strong light. Maybe love, hope, or any other powerful emotion that lighten her heart and now it showed in her eyes and personality.

"No to the food, but yes to the ear, Maya, do I seem loose"

"What, OH, no, what gave you that idea"

"You remember my brother, the conversation earlier made me explore how I feel."

"Your brother crosses me as a no offense but a mentally unstable man or a drinker."

"No offence taken, Maya, I want to clear my mind and handle my demons can you help me"

"Oh course, Miss Katara"

Maya and Katara walked down the hall. The sun was beginning to set obviously she had taken her sweet time separating from her friends. The windows were glittering and shining from the light of the sun and the route they were taking was winding up and left and right. She was beginning to take notice of the change in setting and by the time she registered it she was already at the room Maya was leading her to.

"Katara, just come inside everything is and will be alright."

Katara entered the bright red and grey room. There were no windows and the only furniture or decoration was the table. Other than that the room was void of anything fun or of substance. It was like a Mai decorated the room.

"Katara, sit down and talk to me"

"What do want to talk about"?

"Okay let break this down, let's talk about your love life, your family, and emotial problems and pressures of everything, not your life story though."

"My love life…okay, well when I was…now currently Zuko and I are together, and when I am around him I feel really good, like I can let loose, like I be vulnerable, not some mom or sister, I don't have to strong every time."

"How do you feel about Aang?"

"Aang, so sweet and innocent. He is so lucky he didn't sacrifice anything to win the war yet he gets all the acclaim. All the people that died and list their mothers and fathers and children Aang didn't contribute at all" Katara gave low, dark and scary chuckle, touched her necklace and continued "Everything he got none he lost, to him I am his prize for winning the war, he thinks we are suppose to be together, I don't love him. I am only there of him because he need me, he is such a kid and now you know what all of sudden he starts acting like a man, then he is trying pressure me in to something I don't wanna do. I bet you, he is here to get back together. Aang the bastard, sometimes I feel he should have followed the fate of his people"

"Katara are you okay, have you been drinking, what a second what is today"

"Full Moon, don't you feel the power? " Katara said that rather sadistically that could have made Azula proud

"No wonder, now your family"

"My family, don't you mean what is left, my mother is gone, my father is somewhere in the South Pole he is always busy, never had time for me, my brother is a… fool. My gran gran Tui and La bless her soul, when father abandon me and when Sokka left to play solider she was there."

"Emotional problems"

"I have no problems, I am Katara, Sugar Queen everything is good and chipper"

"Katara are you okay you seem off"

"Off, I can't be off I am always on, always on top of everything, always there for everyone, I am on 24/7 every moon cycle"

"Okay…now, pressure"

"They say under pressure things crack or become greater. Well if that is true than I am one of the greatest. When my brother and father abandoned work and me. I had to do the work, the chores, cook the food, take care of everything and everyone, ever since mama died there has been pressure one day I am sure to crack and bre…"

That is all Katara was able to say before she passed out. Turn out under long pressure even the strongest crack. Even the diamond can't can't handle pressure, because someday they break.

* * *

**Word the Update**

Cachinnation - Loud or hysterical laughter

Review or no update.

I am over run with joy

SO

PLEASE REVIEW

AND

MAKE

ME

HAPPIER

PLEASE REVIEW

REVIEW

You might be my next lucky 25th reveiwer. Yes the faith of the story is all on you. Yes you. You know who _**YOU**_ are.

DON'T SIT THERE AND FINISH THIS CHAPTER AND DO NOTHIND TO LIFT MY SPIRTS OR GIVE ME THE WANT TO TYPE ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR**_ YOU_** REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW

AND

READ

BEHIND THE LIES

BY

APPA ~ APPA ~ AWAY

Read My MInd, Soul and Diary and review it


	15. The Big Bang 1

All Things will be revealed

By

Chocolate Thunder

Or

The Big Bad Bitch

And

I don't Own Avatar

Before I forget I am going to give 10 chapters...now. Also read my story Mind, Body, and Diary. Also this is 1 out of 10 of my chapter that I lay on y'all.

_Now for MY story…_

"What do you mean Katara is in grave danger she is a master waster bender she is one the last persons on Earth who life can be in Jeopardy." Toph Yelled

Pools of tears were forming in the eyes of the usually strong Earth bender. The news of having one of closest and bentest friends life being on the line was overwhelming news for anybody.

"Why are you telling me and not Sokka or Suki or Zuko or Aang, why me Coco"

"We have no time for dilly dally, I must tell you how to save her before it is too late, the sprits have sent me a message, you know having mixed blood and being a priestess I have a special divinity above most mortals"

"But…I don't want to know…what will kill Katara…I don't want anything…to Kill Katara, please Coco …stop this…PLEASE" the sadness in the Master bender was evident. She was choking on sobs even as she talked.

The Chocolate Maker (Chocolate Thunder "wink") went into the center of the universe and tapped into all the powers of the stars and moon, the sun and planets, and called all the sprits and centered herself in the very depth of everything. The wind began to howl outside the Earthen dome, the water around and inside everything started to shake, move and freeze. The Fire and heat in the sense was now hotter and uncontrollable, everything started to get hot and the Earth started to quake and shake. The total chaos and catastrophe was reaching everyone.

From Sokka, that was walking in the Fire Nation capitol thinking of a way to save himself from Suki and Katara. Also Suki, still boiling over with anger at her husband and walking around on the Fire Nation beach. And Aang, sulking like a child because Katara was crying, little did he know that she was in the infirmary, acting the complete opposite that a 17 year old should be. Still even Ursa and Azula, in the boat sailing to the Fire Nation, Ursa waiting for Azula to wake from her spells of slipping in and out of consciousness. Also Zuko, who was at Katara's side at the infirmary, holding her hands and praying to Agni that she open her eyes so he can look into the bright blue ocean and look into there great depths to truly know she was infact okay. To all them, to all the people, to all the human and animals alike, there intense heat, uncontrollable water, and the earth shaking left and right, and last and but not least the winds blow them into thing and pushing them into things.

As all of the elements finally merged into one person, the whole universe seeping into the very being of the sprit priestess, the soul of one woman was being called in the universe, her sprit being standing straight and tall now had control. Now finally the destiny of Katara of the Southern Water Tribe was available to read once more the world calmed but the dome did not. The brown eyes of the female glowed in al eerie silver, the avatar's eyes glowed blue for he was manipulating the power of the elements and the using the power of the past lives, The Chocolate Maker, formerly known as Coco, had the power of the universe, the element, the sprits, and the minds and souls or all living things.

The Voice of all the powers spoke:

"Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, her destiny is to die at the hands of the one whose love is lust and is not true, when they join it shall destroy her from the inside out. But if she can find the one who is of her that even the sprits have made for her before the join of her and her betroth and become whole with her ordained she will live"

With the word of the ancient prophesy the world once again was normal, all of Coco's power left her, her brown eyes rolled to the back to her head and she went into a deep sleep. Leaving Toph to ponder and thing about the prophesy. The more Toph thought the more she got worried, the more she worried the more she got scared, the more she got scared the more she needed to go help Katara.

"Ahh" a high pitch scream was heard. The closer Toph listened she heard wailing, she relized she heard tears, bitter tears, the tear someone might cry if…

….someone died.

* * *

Word of the Update

Eccedentesiast – On who fake a smile, as on television

Katara is a good eccedentesiast she is a good smile faker. Word of the Update

Please Review

And I will Update

please review I beg you


	16. The Big Bang 2

In the infirmary

By

Chocolate Thunder

And

I don't own avatar

Also read my story Mind, Body, and Diary. Also this is 1 out of 10 of my chapter that I lay on y'all.

_**Now for the Story…**_

Zuko was by Katara's side every since his pales ears heard Katara's servant telling him that the princess of the Water Tribe had passed out. He was going to retire for the night but something in his soul told him to stay up. He was going over paper for the Earth Kingdom trade routes when the servant busted in to his room. He was about to call the guards when the lady yelled.

"Fire Lord Zuko, Katara…I mean the Princess Katara slipped out of consciousness, she is in the Royal Infirmary"

I quickly bolted straight to the Royal Infirmary with my Royal regalia still on. All that was on my mind was Katara, if she died when I knew I could have saved her my life would be unlivable. I just wouldn't be able to forgive myself, if Katara was not in my life I wouldn't function.

After a few turn, a couple of secret pathways I was there I was able to be there. I hastily asked if I could see my friend. Even though I now that Katara was Avatar's…

A snarl enveloped the Fire Lord's features at the thought.

And will be the Avatar's I still let Katara get under my wall and barriers; she still got into my heart. No woman has ever affected me like she has. I just can't help but love her; even though I know she loves me back she will always be Aang's and not mine.

"Fire Lord she has woken, would you like to see her now"

"Of course, thank you Ling Mae"

Zuko walked in to the room. His golden eyes gazed at the sight before him. Katara on the medical bed, her normally bright eyes, were blue but did not have their normal life, they look like the person that did not sleep in days. They were dark and half lidded.

"Zuko thanks for coming, I needed someone here to talk to…it get very boring in here" Katara said weakly

"Katara don't worry, I won't leave your side not for the world"

"Thanks Zuko, you never disappoint me, I knew you would be here you are always there for me" Katara yawned.

Zuko sat on Katara bed; the stray hair on her head was plastered with sweat. His heart was almost broken the face and figure of his beloved was frail and weak. He was about to give her a sad smile when all of a sudden there was an earthquake the ground shook. The heat levels of the room roused drastically. The wind hit the window; water and ice hit the window. In the time of 1 minute the window were broken and Zuko was holding Katara tightly, as if the world was going to end this minute. All Zuko knew was if the world was going to end he was going to die with Katara.

"Zuko it's so hot please help me" Katara almost wept, weakness coated her voice.

Zuko hastily used his bending to use his inner fire to suck in all the heat, to take all the heat and feed his fire. Just as soon as he started the temperature got cold.

"Thank you Zuko"

"It is okay"

The heat that was inside Zuko was overwhelming but for Katara he would go to hell and back alive just make her happy. Katara fell asleep, Zuko stroked her hair and smelled her, he laid down next to he and before he knew it he was sleeping with the girl he desired from afar.

_But between you and me reader, he might not be admiring from so far any more._

* * *

Word of the Update

Dactylonomy – Counting using ones fingers

If you count with your fingers you Dactylonomy.

Please Review

Shout out: Appa appa away and doctor antony


	17. The Big Bang 3

Just Walking

By

Chocolate Thunder

And

I don't own avatar. Also read my story Mind, Body, and Diary. Also this is 1 out of 10 of my chapter that I lay on y'all.

* * *

**_Now for the Story..._**

The glorious Avatar, high and mighty avatar was crying because he could not see his toy…I mean ex-girl friend. He was tearing up the air flying and attacking nothing, little did he know all his huffing and puffing was blowing a woman's clothes off the rack and those clothes were the only clothes that family owned and they knew that it was the Avatar doing this. It was the Yang family the one family that Fire Lord Zuko made sure had everything. Now the wonderful Avatar was unknowingly destroying something else important to someone.

"I can't believe I can't see my girlfriend, I fly half way across the world to see my girlfriend and she keep pushing me away, one time I grind her and almost hit that she gets mad. I bet Mai doesn't do this to Zuko. And how dare Zuko he has Mai why is he taking **my** Katara from me. I end this damn war and this is the thanks I get I should have killed him when he betrayed us in Ba Sing Se."

"Why must everyone talk to me about not sacrificing I had to face Ozai, I had to lose my people I had to…I did…I ended this war and no one thanks me, ungrateful bastards."

Aang tried to bend the water into ice to hit the tree when all the water began to slosh, the ground began to shake, the heat level began to rise and the wind refused to calm.

The Avatar tried to bend but no element would bend or move to his will.

"Now the element want to betray me"

The 17 year old began to meditate, he tried to tap in to his spiritual being but every time he left his body, every time his soul left his mortal form some force him back, the universe seem to work against him.

"So the universe is against me today how great. I end this Agni forsaken war, I bring down Ozai, I save the Northern Water Tribe and this is the thanks I get."

Aang started running to the stables he needed to make sure Appa and Momo were okay and safe. When he made it to the stable he check on Appa and Momo nuzzled them and held them when he realized that Katara was missing.

"Please take me to the Fire Nation palace, now" Aang said forcefully to the stable masters.

In minutes Avatar Aang was at the palace the weather and the chaos was not helping his cause. He asked all the servant and master where his girlfriend was. The people in the palace were well aware or Avatar Aang and the way he acts, they were also aware of their Lord's relationship with the water maiden so when teen barged into their meeting to popped into their space they greeted his trial with the same answer.

"We don't where _your_ girlfriend is, but we are sorry that you can't find a…I mean your girlfriend, but if news reaches me I will tell you"

Avatar Aang grew frustrated he walked around the palace when he walked into the Royal infirmary.

"Lady is Katara here"

"Yes she is Maya dropped her off 6 or 8 hours ago, Fire Lord Zuko is with her, you can't see her because she is sleeping."

The heat in the room was unbearable but it seemed like Katara's room was cool.

"Miss why is Katara's room cool while the rest of the place is hot?"

"Well I can't talk all day especially to people who don't respect me, in the Fire Nation we have manner I am not sure what they taught you Nomads but here we don't act like that" The doctor walked away from the man.

"So is everyone against me today"

The Avatar sat down in a chair and after a few second in the heat slipped through guard with the "I'm the Avatar" line and got into the Princesses room.

What he saw was terrible to his gray eyes. Zuko was holding Katara and the both of them were sleeping contently when golden eyes flickered.

"Aang what are you doing here, are you trying to wake Katara up" Zuko whispered softly.

"What am I what are you doing there, you aren't Katara's boyfriend I am"

"You aren't her boy friend, if memory serves me right, she broke up with you"

"But why are you sleeping with her"

"While you were off playing I was keeping the heat level in this room normal, keeping Katara comfortable where were you while I was caring for her"

While all of this was going on Katara woke up and listened. She made her ears hear, even though her heart didn't want to.

"I was…I was…just walking when this chaos started"

"Just walking when Katara was in the Infirmary for 8 hours"

"Well I wasn't just walking I was taking care of Momo and Appa to go and see if they were alright."

"So you made sure that your pets were okay before your girl friend, before Katara, that's great, I prefer just walking"

"So now I am the bad guy"

"No, you are the walker, while the girl you profess to love was in the infirmary you were just walking, so just keep walking"

"I thought you were my friend"

"And I thought you were responsible, guess one of us were right"

"Zuko stop"

"No, I don't want to stop, why don't you just walk, walk away from everything"

* * *

Word of the Update

colposinquanonia - estimating a woman;s beauty based on her chest

If someone colposinquanonia it is ver degrading to woman like myself.

Please Review

**_Hugs and Kisses, *-*_**

**_Chocolate Thunder_**


	18. The Big Bang 4

Who Gets Katara

By

Chocolate Thunder

And

I don't own avatar. Also read my story Mind, Body, and Diary and My newest story Valentines Day Disater. And I am sorry the Kataang but it is needed for the story. And I didn;' make up the Kataang it came from the show. Also some of the reason I have not updated is because I was waiting for the number of updates to reach 75 but now I want the number to surpass 75 and I do not mean 76 I mean well we will see when next I update. Peopele if you like the story review or I won't... ha-ha,er,ha,ha,snicker or irony.

_**Now for the Story...**_

"I can't believe that no good Fire Dummy is trying to steal my Katara, we take a break and he takes his chance to get in to Katara's heart. We have had so many good times and I have always loved her since I was 12 years old. She was my angel that found me in the iceberg, she set me free, she taught about me about so many things and Katara and I are connected no matter what Zuko does." Aang thought angrily.

"Katara and I have always been a good team and she and I, I gave up so much for her." Aang thought

**_Flashback of happier time when he and Katara were together…_**

Her blue eyes shining and her hair loops were flowing in the frozen wind. The child lost to the world was found and this angel had found him. Her irises held the sheer majesty and beauty of the ocean. Her mocha skin was a breathe of fresh air. After a long 100 years. His angel has found him. Now and forever she is his. His gray – brown eyes glinting. He has finally found his soul mate.

….

Her hands glowed a ghostly blue and its hue filling the air, she was healing. Another gift given to her by Tui and La, giving her the strength to help and heal, her allies were watching her intently. The ghostly color lighting up her eyes and making her beauty more alluring and somehow haunting. Her eyes that were weirdly clear in the night had a faint ghost blue color. It was just to good to be true. His one and only love was bringing him back from the dead. She truly was his angel.

….

AT the dance party she blushed for me. Making my feel more love for her beauty was unrivaled. Even the Fire Nation girl could not even rival. As I welcomed her to dance her body swayed and I was enchanted. We flowed through the air and we danced on the earth we were free and it was just us. I knew she loved me too and that time.

….

After so many days of sleep that dream of kissing Katara was worth the exhaustion. I thought for a second it was real and maybe one day it would happen.

**_Later_**

When Katara made that bed for me to sleep I knew her kindness knew no end. She loves me.

…

Combustion man tried to shoot me. I jumped out and used my bending to get on my beloved Appa. When I landed I made sure I sat next to Katara she was scared and I would protect her. So I jumped into Katara arms. She smothered me like I guess a wife or mate would. She is always loving and kind and perfect.

…

We were laying on our back Katara, Toph and I. Trying to make jokes to fill the void that Sokka filled. With him gone the humor and irony was gone also. Toph made a comment.

"It's so hot" Toph said

"How hot is it" Aang said boredly

Katara said something.

"I guess humor does not run in the family"

So what if she wasn't funny I loved her anyway. She is Katara the girl with no flaw, but surprisingly she isn't funny.

…

"Zuko can not have her. No matter what happens I will have my sweet Katara. She has the serene and cool spirt like an air bender she has the taste of an air bender she nice and perfect in every way. She would fit me. All she need to do is become a vegetarian and I will take her to become my wife and after we rebuild the Air Nomads she will be a honorary nun and everything will be happy again. And I am sure Zuko will lay off. I love Katara and he will respect that. She is never angry, she is protective and loving and she tucks me in and gives me hugs she is my Air Bender. She will always be my Wind Nun.

When love is real it finds a way, being avatar doesn't hurt your chances either

The word that Roku told him rung in his head and happily he let it.

* * *

Mumpsimus – One who sticks obstinately and wrongly to their old ways

Aang is such a mumpsimus, he won't let Katara go.


	19. Sweet Dreams

The Letters

By

Chocolate Thunder

_Also I don't own Avatar only this story_

Public Announcements: I am so sorry for not updating. But I have excuses. For one I have been blessed with a new baby girl in my life, she is my sister, my cousin and Aunt came from Nigeria, I got a car, it is a new Mercedes-Benz, Also I had a graduation, but the main reason was I was mourning Michael Jackson's death. May his soul rest in peace.

_Attention: The rating of this fanfiction story is M for mature. This chapter puts that rating in perspective do if you are reading be cautious. If you are easily offended by sexual references please I urge you do not continue reading. There is no sex but there are sexual references and many counts of very mature contents. Thank You._

_**Now for the story...**_

_Spring rain was falling that night or was it day we or rather I couldn't remember, but what happened was and is still very vivid in my mind. The feelings and the sensations were so real; I could not contain my joy of seeing what I always wanted, her. Since three years after the war, I have yearned for her. She came to me, now. She will stay, she be mine. The smell of her was intoxicating, the smell of rain and roses. Her eyes were the oceans in full power and by her mood; they must have been holding the full blast of the storm of pure lust. Her hair was soft, the most beautiful brown hair ever constructed by the spirit. Her skin even softer, the slight mocha of her complexion was alluring and exotic and almost somehow erotic. Her body next to mine, was more that enough to make me go wild, make me want to just show her the full extent of my power and feelings for her. She's now been here and she wouldn't go. She now found a place in my heart and fortunately for her I am going to act on it. She was not mine. Now she is mine. Officially now I am finally going to make her mine…_

"Fire Lord Zuko, I think you should leave now, I need to check on Princess Katara" Ming Na told Zuko.

'Exhale' is what the Fire Lord did. Then got up and left abruptly, silently, and almost ghostly leaving behind nothing but the slight smell of what…

…maybe, his intense want for her.

OoO

The winds were in his possessed the power holding him was gone. Now he was going to go get what was rightfully his and restore the proper balance to his life. The scooter Aang was on riding in was not fast enough for his liking. Not now. Not for what he needed to do right now. So his shifted gear and switched to running. They say he as fast as the wind, right now, who ever said that better be right.

The trees, the animals, and all other the natural things in the area was a blur at that moment. Aang did not care for them now. Now he needed to get what was right fully his. The palace was so close everything would be in balance soon enough. Everything will go right for the avatar again. Like it always had. But after all he has been through he deserves it.

**Right**

The Chocolate Maker or (Coco) they call her was suddenly possessed again. This time the dome and its shields were gone but Toph and Coco were still together in silents. Toph was thinking about the news she was given. Suddenly Coco went alight again the grass around them was moving. The grass the swaying to an unseen force, the looked was so unnatural, so heteromorphic, and so bizarre.

"It is beginning" the priestess said, her voice eerie and distance, like a sheet of solid, hard ice.

The grass that was moving to an unseen force, became larger. The grass that was swaying was growing. The grass in the whole east wing of the public gardens was moving. The sky was growing dark; the light blue was becoming gray with a hint of indigo. The day was becoming bleak and dreary. The clouds were becoming gray and were filling with rain. The grass under Coco was moving and Coco was slowly rising off the ground. The signs of a storm were becoming more apparent every minute.

"Coco, we got to get inside now, there is a storm coming and we are outside" Toph said with exclamation

The grass started to sway more violently and started to become drier very slowly. The moisture in the air was becoming great very quickly, the air was becoming more think and the smell of a storm brewing was becoming more recognizable.

The grass in the solely around Coco dried completely and the water became droplets around her. The water was glowing; the water was spinning around the person that it is surrounding. The water was spinning and spinning and forged and became one single whip. The water continued to spin more grass was depleted of water and more water entered the whip.

All the magic was unknown by the priestess but Toph noticed it and knew something was wrong.

Then everything stopped when Coco said

"_Blood will spill, life will go, and the balance with not remain_

_Water hast become blood_

_The lust is clouding the eyes of thou and shant not be detained_

_Love is gone and lust has came in to hast heart and_

_Hast stayed and is leaving a mark and stain of death and bloodlust_

_The wind will blow are life away_

_The killer will be disguised as the breather of life_

_His shall blow away the flame of the soul_

_Thy touch will put on her body toil_

_The one who shalt save thy_

_Will relight the flame_

_Will return the balance to her_

_Is the join of her and thoust dying lips_

_Coupling of them shall turn the blood into water_

_Her shall return the balance_

_Her shall save the day"_

The water that fell and became red, it became like blood, it became blood. The smell the texture the prophecy was beginning. Unfortunately this is only really the beginning.

_"_I got to go this is getting weird" Toph said and fled the sceen. What happened can't be real it must be a dream? Right? But when we wake up it will still be the same.

* * *

OoO

Walking back to his room was a challenge. His mind was plagued with thoughts of Katara but the true question is...

_"Why am I thinking this, Aang is here, we can't be" he thought_

'But why can't you be' something told him

_"Because Katara and Aang have to be together"_

"Why"

_"I don't know"_

The Fire Lord's chamber was becoming closer and closer and soon Zuko was inside the lavish room. He ignored all the beauty, which he normally loved to look at, for his mind was on Katara and the dream he imagined.

_Or was it real._

Did it happen in some strange reality?

'Exhale'

Zuko went to his desk and pulled out some parchment and began writing a letter. A letter to the Avatar. A letter to Aang.

_Dear Avatar Aang,_

_I am deeply sorry for the vulgar words I spoke to you earlier_

_My behavior was atrocious and I deeply regret it_

_But I must urge to tell you that I am not sorry for my actions_

_I care deeply for my__**very close**__friend Katara_

_And I care for her help, she cannot fall ill_

_In my Palace, Avatar Aang I really_

_Appreciate your friendship and I_

_Would hate to lose it_

_Sincerely,_

_Fire Lord Zuko_

"Good, it is perfect"

The Fire Lord Inhaled and Exhaled and walked to his bedchambers in another apartment. He layed his head down and put the letter in his drawer. Sleep was much need for a Fire Lord *Yawn*. A Fire Lord need his sleep to run a country, like any *yawn* other *yawn* guy.

Then our favorite Fire Bender went into a nice, deep, wonderful sleep.

_The fire blazing in the hearth, the golden glow made her skin love like solid gold in richness and beauty. Her eyes shone brightly and wildly like the fire itself. She was under the white furs I brought for our incounter. The color was rather comely on her. She was on the floor, her hair was everywhere. She was beautiful. She was a Queen. She is my Queen. Her skin and my skin contast so much. She was so wonderful. Was this real or a fantasy. Her touch was to much. I felt so lost, yet this was so familar. As if she was for me she fit like magic. I can't expplain but I am losing control. I am slipping. All I see is is mocha skin. All I smell is rain and roses. I can't take it. This woman will yield to me. _

He was tossing and turning he must be having a nightmare, right?!

* * *

OoO

"Princess Katara, you need to take a shower and to eat"

"Mama wake me later"

"I am not your mother Master Katara I am your nursemaid Ming Na"

"Ming Na, are you a friend of my mother"

"If you let me clean you up I will tell you"

"Ok Auntie Ling... I mean Ming Na...Na..Na...La..La" Katara drifted off

So the maid took the drugged Katara to the bathroom bathed her dressed her and made her exert her feces and urine then had her fed. The woman that fed gave her Shrimp soup with grai root in it to add vitamins and also drug her. They gave her the drug so she would not feel pain of any sort, for they don't know how a water maiden reacts to fainting. Then she ate garlic bread with plenty salt so it can dry the excess water in her system from being a water bender, that may be a reason of her blacking out. They gave her as dessert dark chocolate and red wine the antioxidants could help her regain her strength. The Fire Nation myth weren't all true but the food they made and fed Katara with was delicious.

"So you must love dating Prince Zuko" the nurse maid said

"Oh, we aren't dating, I am dating Avatar Aang, but I think like Zuko."

"So you must love Aang then"

"I think I do, I don't know"

"So you really don't know what you want"

"I do"

"Then what do you want"

"I just want to be loved"

"Don't we all dear, don't we all."

* * *

OoO

The current Avatar was running with air in his side and so suddenly the sky was dark and it seemed like it was going to rain. Then he lost control of the air again.

"Something is going on" he thought

So then Aang had to start running like a person the was not an Air nomad. The palace doors became closer so he slowed down his pace and stopped quickly in front of the great Palace doors. Their color was a dark red with gold lacing on it to resemble a two great big dragons breathing Fire. The door was colossal and was used to scare those unworthy of entering the majesty inside.

"Great, I'm here"

Ten guards were in front of the door, they were keeping unwanted people out and giving wanted people the allowance in.

"Hello, Avatar here, can I go inside…please"?

"Certainly" they said in unison, it was as if they practiced it

The guards jumped off their post and pulled and pushed a series of levers and pulleys. Set certain things on fire and like magic the seeming unenterable palace was open and the Avatar was free to go inside.

"I need to see Katara, take me to her guard fellow.

"It is my honour, to assist the Avatar"

* * *

OoO

"Fire Lord Zuko the Avatar has came back to the palace" Zhao said

"Thank you Zhao, and take the day off"

"Why"

"You need a day off, and a lady friend"

"Thank You...for your consern, sire"

Zuko got up and put on more normal clothes for a Fire Lord. He wore a white silk shirt and dark red linen pants. He put on a light red robe on top of that and left the room to go to the Royal the infirmary where Aang should be.

"I need to talk to Aang"

* * *

OoO

"I wonder how Katara is doing" Toph thought

"I need to tell someone about the phofesy, I can't let it come true."

Toph ran to the guard closest to her and asked him to excort her to the Royal infirmary. That was were Aang would want to and there she can beat some sense into him.

* * *

OoO

"Suki, I feel weird, something in my stomach is funny"

"Are you hungry"

"No"

"You sure you are always hungry"

"Precisely, I would tell between a funny feeling and hunger"

"Okay"

"So wait do we do"

"Just watch and pray to Tui, La, and Yue, hopefully something bad is happen"

"Maybe Katara is angry"

"Yeah"

"Well, Sokka you just figure out what your stomach is telling you okay"

"Okay"

Then Suki left the room to go to the dining hall.

"Oh Yue please protect Katara. I can't lose anybody else. My heart can't bear it"

Then Sokka ran after Suki.

"Maybe I am hungry too."

* * *

**Word of the Update**

Mammothrept – A child who is raised and spoiled by their grandmother

Sokka and Katara were Mammothrept after there mother died.

Review if you like the chapter

Also I am comming out with Tribute to Michael Jackson AKA Mike Love. Tell me song that you like and they will be part yo the Zutara Mike Love style.

* * *

Hugs and Kisses,

**_Chocolate Thunder_**

or

_Vanilla Lightning_


	20. My Heart Says

My Love

By

Coco

Public Annoucements: Watch or listen to President Obama speech to the school children it really boosted me to write this poem. See my Chocolate Thunder page.

Now for the Update:

_The water that cools my lips The heat that keep me warm_

_Comes from her_

_Comes from him_

_My heart can't get enough of her_

_My heart can't bear being away from him_

_I need her_

_I need him_

_She is my opposite_

_He is my opposite_

_She completes me_

_He completes me_

_I fall but she must get up_

_I hurt but he must heal_

_The words I feel_

_The words I feel_

_Come _

_From_

_The_

_Heart_

_I Love you Katara_

_I Love You Zuko_

_-At least My Heart says I do-_

Zuko POV

"What was that"

Katara POV

"What was that"

* * *

Word of Updates: onychophagy – the habit of biting ones finger nails


	21. Stolen

I am so sorry. I have not updated in such a long while with school and all but I give my faithful reader a Christmas Present. Enjoy!

OOO

The wind blew softly into the west wing. Freshening the air with a soft friendly feel and bringing the air bender's chamber the friendly appeal to which made him choose it. The only one who controlled it was walking into the room. Making his way to his bride to be with a carved stone. Making ready for the battle to win Katara and keep her with marriage was his plan. Aang was his name. Soft and gentle as the breeze, but as shaky and unsteady and water; while hard and unpersuasive like rock, easily to destroy as would a passionate burning red flame.

The mighty Avatar hummed and sang praises of exaltation to himself. He felt, no knew he had won. His prize, his girl, and as soon as her father would allow his wife. The sun gleamed and shined on his bald head and reflected on the window. Aang glided out of the room and walked in the nursery and made his way the Katara's chambers.

After greeting guard and nurses he was where he needed to be. Katara was reading a book on a suede plush chair in the corner next to the open window. The scent of her favorite flower was dancing into her room. The atmosphere was intoxicating and for Katara to be immersed in her book was yet another reason for her to not notice Aang's presence.

The light grayish blue necklace was begging to be freed of the confines of the Air bender's hand and its wish was granted.

"Hey Katara how are you feeling." Aang said raising the mod and destroying the delicate silence.

The book was nearly dropped and Katara was extremely startled. She had not noticed Aang for she had not heard footstep or any of her nurses announcing him. Well, he was not called twinkle toes for nothing. Normally she wound sense him but something was off about him.

"Hello, Katara are you here or in the spirit world."

Blue eyes dilated to associate their self to the new figure to which they gaze. Brown hair whipped to the nomads direction and pink lips parted to pronounce vowels.

"No I'm here I was just reading a book and didn't realize you came in."

Aang motioned toward her and sat at the arm of the delicate chair, then his hand wandered to her shoulder caressed it and he asked.

"What book is that?"

"It's…" She was interrupted

He didn't wait, he didn't stop, he didn't listen he grabbed the book without permission pronounced then with malice.

"Dance of the Dragon, Fire Nation History the Destruction of the Wind Demons"

Katara looked away the books content would offend Aang and she wanted to warn him but he didn't listen to her.

"So you like history"

"Yes"

"Then why this history? When there are better tales of Air Nomads and Bison and other nations, but instead you read of the evil destroyers of my race, you know we weren't demons. Then while these words poison your mind you read this book greedily. Do you believe these despicable lies? If anything it is Zuko and his people that are the demons! He and his people! _Spreading hate and war is in his blood!"_

The word hit her like a speeding bullet and knock her straight out of her senses.

"How dare you…"

Aang slams right into her and kisses her fiercely takes her hand then…


	22. Tragedy

In Mai House

The spy returned. He came in speedily, swiftly, and silently. Almost ghostlike. He whispered words ro her father in the presence of her mother and then they started discussing.

"So now our bounty hunter is refusing to return on time with Azula"

Mai's father was in deep thought pondering what he should do on this situation. When his wife's out burst took him by surprise. Ridding him of all his superior and important thoughts.

"Wife control yourself! This is why you will always be second rate to me and every man!"

"Husband how dare you…do you know who I am and who I was before you…who I was meant to marry…you have no place to call me second rate because in every way and form I am above you."

Crack.

She is on the floor clutching her check and broken jaw.

"You never talk back to me you over priced whore! You think you are so special without me _**you are nothing**_"

All the while Mai is right there watching the whole ordeal from the top steps. Tom Tom is asleep and when her parents fought she never could go into to peaceful blissness of unconsciousness.

'Would my marriage with Zuko or any other noblemen be like that' she thought.

Her father always made it clear that without a man she was nothing but when ever she saw Suki or Ty Lee or even Katara they seem to make it just fine withor without a man in there lives. Ever since her break ups she been seeing the world differently. Maybe she loves Zuko because he was the highest she could go in rank. Then she always thought everything would be alright. But now that she sees her mother's ivory skin oozing blood and puss she thought different. With her mother's now purpling face she realizes she doesn't want to be a mere female that bring her husband heir into the world and dies with nothing but the title of wife.

"Get up you spoiled goosepig"

Her mother was a mess on the floor with blood coming out her mouth. She looked around the big house the servants, the jewels, and even rank means nothing when you are unhappy. If she married whoever her father wanted her to marry she would probably end up like her mother.

"Where are the servants, get ice and help your lady"

They sprang into action just like they have before. One put ice on the lady's face, another man lifted her up to take her to a room, another was cleaning up blood, another was setting her mother's jaw into pace and other various thing were going on. All the while her father didn't even show remorse or guilt he just turned away and said:

"Where is my dinner! You good for nothing animals give it to me."

In order to save her future she must change another person path.

'I hope…I pray Agni save me from a simiar fate' she whispered.


	23. The Plot

The Plot

by

Chocolate Delight

(I am sorry for late update but I moved to the Bleach audience and then to Inuyasha but now I am back to Avatar. I want to finish my baby)

Anyhow without further ado I bring to you my Plot.

* * *

"Aang how dare you" Katara said with disgust.

Seeing the anger in her eyes Aang did the unimaginable. Hit used a stray rock to hit Katara temple and rendered her unconscious.

Katara fell limp into the chair she was sitting on prior to the event. Aang didn't know know what to do. He couldn't let people know he did this to her. He could leave her like this but he knew a good opportunity when he saw on. Katara could be his, would be his. Whether she wanted to or not. She would come to her senses soon enough. Without Zuko in her life to poison her mind she would once again love Aang.

Aang looks out to the window the sun was setting and it would be a dark night seeing how winter was approaching. He could take Katara away and she would be happy with him. He was the Avtar and he deserved her for the saving the world and mastering the elements. He paid a hefty price for her and he needed a return on his investment. It was only fair.

* * *

Zuko walked through the corridors of his lavish palace. The blood red door were huge and intimidating and in this intense thick darkness there menacing edge only grew. As Fire Lord Zuko strode through his palace he didn't have time to stop and marvel at the grandeurs of his fairly new home. Ever since his long and undue exile Zuko could only appreciate what Agni had placed upon his life. Even his scar was a blessing. Well it was, until Katara healed it.

Katara.

Katara!

He was going to find Katara. He had a bad vibe about something and he had a feeling it had to do with Katara and her vulnerable condition. Her sea like eyes were in his dreams and even in the land of fantasy a roaring tempest as plaguing him. So, he had to take action he had to go see his Katara.

His. Just because of that corny slip up and Katara's pent up feeling. He had the right to call Katara his andhe loved every minute of having this outlandish right.

* * *

It was so dark outside. The new moon was nowhere in sight and the sky looked like a dark abyss. It was scary. To do such an audacious act, someone such as he. It was mind boggling. Impossible. Incredible. Unbelievable! Since it was all these things is it really happening. The prestigious Avatar, was kidnapping the last female waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe, in the dark of night no less. While his vile deeds were being masked under the dark guise of night anothers deed were covered under this time when the sun was asleep.

* * *

"Finally we have reached the Fire Nation" the crowd of passengers screaming.

Azula was having yet another nightmare of finally conquering the Fire Nation, where her _father disowned her and made Zuko Fire Lord. During this time Ozai was Phoenix King and Lady Ursa was pitying her. It was tragic. It was terrible._ The sweat on her forehead was the tell tale signs of this tragedy unfolding in her mind. In her mind _everything was falling apart. Then when Lady Ursa stopped talking, she bent down to Azula and hugged her. Azula was cursing her, hitting, trying to kill her; when she broke down in tears. Then when Azula was ready to give up the evil, and allow the bad dream to pass Ursa disappeared in a burst of red and blue flames. Azula had ran around the palace she was held prisoner in. She saw her mother in a mirror. Then she saw a hideous scar on the left side of her face in the mirror. She went forward to touch the mirror. To feel her distant, unloving mother, who always loved Zuko more than her. To touch the nasty scar that wasn't to be hers. The mark of the banished, scarred, reject, prince. She touch the mirror and her mother made a move to hug her from the reflection. She went forward to finally receive the love that was never hers. Suddenly the mirror broke and with it Azula was suddenly submerged into a deep and evil abyss of darkness. In this intense darkness all she hear was her name being called from far away._

"Azula. Azula! Azula baby. It is mommy please wake up honey. Please. I need you baby. Azula! Azula, I love you.

_All she could her were call in the suffocating darkness. When she was about to give up and let her soul drift away. She heard Azula, I love you. Suddenly there was a light and Azula gathered the strength to follow the bright light that carried the angelic voice to her. Then suddenly:_

Azula opened her eyes and looked face to face to the amber eyes of her mother. Whose face was like hers.

"Mommy I love you too." Azula said before passing out into a finally good dream. A dream where her mother loved her and her father was kind and loving in non cynical perfectionist type way.

'By morning we will be in the Fire Nation and I will protect to you. You will be happy.' Ursa though looking over her daughter.

* * *

The Fire Nation Palace has always been condescending so why is it so comforting now. Why? When I was due to be Fire Lady my internal fear were yet to be quelled. When I was a child the foreboding sadness still lingered in my soul. When I leaving her I still felt wary of the place. Why now that I want to confront Zuko do I feel so at peace in the place of my nightmares.

They were both lost in though and bumped into each other.

"Zuko"

"Mai"

"What are you doing here"

"Me! I own this place."

"Well I need to talk to you" Mai said sadly.

This display of emotion caught Zuko of guard, he took Mai seriously and forgot all previous felt anger.

"Mai, stay for the night. I have matters to attend to."

"Yes, Fire Lord Zuko" Mai said regaining her stony composure and bowed.

* * *

Katara was unconscious and with the medicine I pumped into her she should not wake up for quite a while. I then open the window and I take my Katara out with me to start our new life together. Far away from the Fire Nation.

* * *

"According to my plan. She has gone to the Fire Lord! Soon I will be the father of the Fire Lady and a benefactor to the throne"

Mai's mother was outside the door she heard her husband say he planned to messed with their daughter through abusing her. She heard it and she was sick. She knew he was spiteful and greedy. She was too to an extent but he took thing to far.

Mai's mother took a glass and gold flower pots from nearby and proceeded into the room.

She then threw the glass pot her husband. The pot shattered on his heard causing blood to spill everywhere. When he made a move towards her she threw the gold pot at his temple. Cracking his skull and rendering him unconscious was her reward for such actions.

* * *

"So Twinkle Toes you really have gone crazy."

* * *

Again late update sorry. I have been getting bing from angry reader wanting this continued so as long as reviews keep flowing I surely won't forget my baby Dragon. Please review to ensure quick update!

Word of the Update

loquacious - to talk a lot, the quality of talking a lot

You are a loquacious boy, Shut Up Already Please!

loquacious

* * *

Again Review Please!


End file.
